We've got scars from battles nobody won
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de "We've got scars from battles nobody won" de the girl20 et vellaky. Couple RedQueen établi dès le début. Au lieu de Hook, c'est Ruby qui accompagne Emma dans son voyage dans le temps ; elle doit alors convaincre la Méchante Reine qu'elles ont un avenir heureux ensemble.


**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! J'ai juste mille trucs à vous dire mais je vais essayer d'être rapide !**

 **D'abord, pour ceux qui suivent LHTL, je suis désoléééée, vraiment, je fais au mieux mais c'est une période tendue pour moi (fin d'année qui approche, demandes de master, retour en France, la TOTALE vous m'avez compris). Ma bêta est méga occupée elle aussi, donc ça explique les délais, mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le week-end qui vient ! Dimanche max ! Pour déconnecter un peu. En tout cas, je ne vous oublie pas et je mènerai ce projet à terme !**

 **Deuxièmement : Cet OS est encore une fois une traduction ( _grosse_ _surprise_ , je sais ahah). Par contre, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un pairing Ruby/Regina ! Je suis fan de Ruby et je trouve ça vraiment dommage que le personnage ait été abandonné comme ça dans la série, et même si les fanfics RedQueen sont trèèèès rares, je suis vraiment contente quand j'en déniche une qui vaille la peine d'être traduite. **

**L'oeuvre originale a été écrite par thegirl20 et vellaky, qui m'ont autorisée à la traduire en français, yay pour vous :) C'est très long je sais, mais j'avais vraiment aimé le lire à cause du suspense et des feels que j'avais ressentis. Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Traduction, rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages. **

* * *

Ruby met ses boucles d'oreilles et sourit en croisant le regard de Regina dans le miroir. La brune lui renvoie son sourire et remonte la fermeture de sa robe, légèrement rougissante. C'est encore tout nouveau, cette possibilité _d'être_ simplement ensemble. Depuis qu'elles se sont mises en couple, elles n'ont jamais pu vraiment se permettre de profiter de leur bonheur à deux. Il y avait toujours une menace en approche dont il fallait se préoccuper.

Regina se plait à raconter à qui veut l'entendre que Ruby lui a fait la cour sans relâche lorsqu'ils se sont tous retrouvés dans la Forêt Enchantée, et qu'elle a fini par céder ; mais elles connaissent toutes les deux la vraie version de l'histoire. En réalité, Regina et Ruby se sont retrouvées dans un endroit qui ne contenait presque que des mauvais souvenirs pour elles. Elles venaient de dire au revoir à un monde qui leur avait permis de recommencer à zéro ; qui leur avait donné une seconde chance. Elles se sont rendu compte qu'elles se comprenaient l'une l'autre. De cette compréhension mutuelle est née une amitié hésitante. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était à la recherche du grand amour, et elles ne s'attendaient certainement pas à le trouver dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Mais quelque part dans la lutte pour contrecarrer les plans de Zelena, il y a eu un baiser, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Elles ont résisté un moment, ayant toutes les deux souffert par le passé. Mais leur attirance était puissante, et leur réticence a été de courte durée. Lorsque Snow a été obligée de lancer la deuxième malédiction, elles étaient déjà bien engagées dans une relation stable ; et elles se sont retrouvées à Storybrooke sans aucun souvenir de leur vie de couple. Maintenant qu'elles ont de nouveau accès à leurs souvenirs, Ruby essaie de ne pas trop s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'une nouvelle menace puisse surgir à tout moment, comme cela semble être toujours le cas à Storybrooke.

Voyant que Regina a du mal avec sa fermeture éclair, Ruby se détourne du miroir et s'approche d'elle. Tendant la main, elle la tourne doucement pour la mettre dos à elle et finit de fermer sa robe pour elle.

\- Je suis à peu près sûre que tu aurais pu utiliser ta magie pour faire ça, murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille de la brune avant de baisser la tête pour déposer un baiser rapide dans le creux de son cou.

Elle sourit contre la peau de son amante, et l'autre femme frissonne en réponse.

Regina se retourne et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Peut-être que je voulais juste que tu t'approches un peu plus près.

\- Tu voulais donc m'attirer par la ruse avec tes artifices de tentatrice ? s'enquiert Ruby en la prenant par la taille.

Elle penche la tête pour l'embrasser, mais Regina se détourne.

\- Je viens _juste_ de mettre mon rouge à lèvres, se plaint-elle. Tu vas nous mettre en retard.

Ruby lui prend délicatement le menton pour ramener son visage vers le sien.

\- Ta magie s'occupera de tout remettre en place, dit-elle en se penchant, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle.

\- Tu voudrais vraiment que j'utilise ma magie pour tout, toi, murmure Regina, capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Ruby lorsque la jeune femme essaie de rompre le baiser.

\- Si ça veut dire que j'ai quelques minutes en plus avec toi ? Oui. Carrément, approuve Ruby.

Elles s'embrassent de nouveau et Ruby se délecte de cette proximité, attirant l'autre femme tout contre elle. Elle pose ses mains à plat sur le dos de Regina et la caresse à travers le tissu, brûlant d'envie de toucher son amante à même la peau mais sachant qu'elles vont vraiment finir par se mettre en retard. Elle se reprend et se force à contenir son désir, puis se résigne à rompre le baiser pour de bon. Le visage barbouillé de rouge à lèvres de Regina la fixe, et Ruby laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Quoi ? demande Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as, euh, tu as un peu de rouge à lèvres…

Ruby fait un geste général en direction de son propre visage, puis termine :

\- Genre, partout.

Regina hausse un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

\- Tu devrais voir ton propre visage, chérie.

Ruby lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne, attrapant les bras de Regina et les enroulant autour de sa taille. Elle les regarde toutes les deux dans le miroir et rit de bon cœur. Elles ressemblent à deux clowns de cirque.

\- Fais ton truc.

Regina fait un geste de la main devant leur visage, et une épaisse fumée violette les entoure. Ruby a mis un petit moment avant de s'habituer à ce que Regina utilise sa magie sur elle ; elle s'attendait toujours à ressentir une sensation physique quelconque. En réalité, on ne sent rien du tout. Et lorsque la fumée se dissipe, deux visages immaculés la fixent dans le miroir.

\- Parfait, commente Ruby. Comme toi.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite, Ruby, marmonne Regina en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise.

Ruby se tourne pour lui faire face, et son amante termine :

\- Loin de là.

Ruby lui fait un petit sourire et place un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais pour moi, répond-elle, tu es parfaite.

Le rougissement du Maire commence au niveau de sa poitrine et remonte le long de son cou, puis jusqu'à ses joues, qui prennent une jolie teinte rosée. Ça, c'est quelque chose que Ruby fait délibérément, de temps à autre. Regina n'est pas habituée à recevoir des compliments. Des compliments sincères, du moins. Ruby la regarde baisser la tête et les yeux, fixer le sol et se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle secoue la tête en souriant et intime à Regina de relever les yeux en glissant doucement ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Ne laisse jamais _personne_ te dire le contraire.

Un sourire étire peu à peu les lèvres de sa belle, puis elle baisse de nouveau la tête et appuie son front contre l'épaule de Ruby. Leur moment de tendresse est interrompu par une sonnerie de portable – celui de Regina. Soupirant, cette dernière se dirige vers sa table de nuit, récupérant l'objet en question. Elle sourit en lisant le nom affiché à l'écran.

\- Henry. Ché-… Oui, je-… On était just-…

Regina lève les yeux au ciel, mais Ruby voit qu'elle aborde toujours un grand sourire, même si son fils est visiblement en train de la gronder.

\- Si je peux en placer une, j'étais en train d'essayer de te dire que Ruby et moi venons de finir de nous préparer, et qu'on arrive tout de suite… Oui… Je t'aime aussi… A tout de suite, Henry.

Ruby aborde un sourire qui reflète celui de Regina lorsque cette dernière repose son téléphone. La louve sait que ces dernières semaines ; que dit-elle, ces dernières _années_ ont été dures pour Regina. Henry est ce que la brune a de plus cher au monde, et elle a dû l'abandonner pour sauver tout le monde. Elle mérite de le voir autant que possible et aussi souvent de possible maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveau réunis.

\- Je suppose qu'on te réclame ?

\- Apparemment, c'est pressé, répond Regina. On pourrait prendre la ligne express ?

Ruby hausse les sourcils et sourit d'un air narquois en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oh, alors maintenant tu me _proposes_ d'utiliser ta magie ?

\- Ma magie est beaucoup plus sûre que cet engin de la mort que tu appelles voiture, réplique Regina, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Sois gentille, répond Ruby en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, la pauvre ?

\- Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas blâmer la voiture alors qu'en réalité, c'est la conductrice qui est en tort.

Regina tend son bras à Ruby, ignorant son roulement d'yeux et son regard de dédain.

\- On y va ? demande-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, votre Majesté, répond Ruby en passant son bras autour de celui de Regina. Après tout, la fête ne commence pas avant notre arrivée.

\- Tu me connais, renchérit Regina. J'aime ménager mes entrées.

Elle lève la main et un nuage de fumée violette les entoure. Lorsqu'elle se dissipe, elles sont dans le diner, et un nombre assez important d'yeux les fixent d'un air éberlué. Regina lève un sourcil et croise le regard de Mary Margaret.

\- Désolées, on est en retard.

Ruby lui donne un léger coup de coude. L'humour de Regina n'est pas toujours au goût de tout le monde. Henry s'approche pour les saluer, et Ruby lui ébouriffe les cheveux en le croisant tout en se dirigeant vers le nouveau-né et sa mère. Elle jette un rapide regard en arrière, et comme elle s'en doutait, Henry fait semblant d'être exaspéré lorsque sa mère le prend dans ses bras en public. Ruby sourit d'un air espiègle et s'approche du box où est assise Mary Margaret.

\- Comment vous allez, tous les deux ? demande-t-elle en se penchant pour pousser la couverture qui cache légèrement la tête de l'enfant.

Elle laisse automatiquement échapper un petit « oooooooh » extasié lorsqu'il baille en levant son petit poing pour s'étirer.

\- On va très bien, répond David.

Levant les yeux, elle secoue la tête.

\- Je parlais à ta femme et à ton bébé, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Henry traîner Regina jusqu'au box où elle est assise en compagnie de ses amis. Elle se pousse un peu pour que la brune puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et Henry apporte une chaise d'une autre table pour s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Hé, grand-père, dit le garçon. Tu l'as amené ?

Souriant à son petit-fils, David hoche la tête.

\- Oui.

Mary Margaret fronce les sourcils et leur lance un regard curieux.

\- Amener quoi ?

Son mari plonge la main dans un sac et en sort le livre de contes que Mary Margaret a jadis donné à Henry.

\- J'ai pensé que mon oncle voudrait peut-être savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, explique Henry.

\- Sérieusement ? intervient une nouvelle voix, et tout le monde lève les yeux pour voir Emma s'approcher et rejoindre le groupe, accompagnée par Hook.

La blonde reprend :

\- On refuse de me dire le nom du bébé, mais je dois _encore_ écouter cette histoire ?

Elle tend le bras par-dessus la table et effleure le front de son petit frère en souriant.

\- Mon fils a le droit de savoir d'où il vient, quand même, lui répond David.

Emma hausse les sourcils et enfonce ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux que la première chose qu'il sache de ses parents, c'est qu'ils sont tombés amoureux pendant un vol à main armée ?

Mary Margaret fronce les sourcils en entendant ça.

\- Je n'étais pas armée ! proteste-t-elle.

\- Sauf si on compte la pierre…, ajoute Ruby en souriant d'un air narquois avant de se baisser pour éviter la main vengeresse de Mary Margaret.

\- Génial, commente Regina.

Elle gigote un peu, et Ruby passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sait que Regina est mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'ils remettent « le bon vieux temps » sur le tapis, étant donné le rôle qu'elle jouait à l'époque.

\- J'ai encore la cicatrice, reprend David en traçant de son pouce la marque sur son visage.

\- Ça a _guéri_ , réplique Mary Margaret en roulant des yeux.

Ses prochains mots sont destinés au bébé qu'elle tient dans les bras.

\- Mais ça, c'est juste l'histoire de notre rencontre. Ce n'est pas l'histoire de comment on est tombés amoureux.

\- Oui, approuve David. Cette histoire-là est un peu plus compliquée.

Henry tourne la page et tombe sur une illustration de David combattant des Chevaliers Noirs.

\- Tu vois ? Là, ce sont des Chevaliers Noirs, et j'ai sauvé la vie de ta mère.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est sage de raconter cette histoire à un nourrisson ? demande Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Les Chevaliers travaillaient pour Regina, réalise soudain Ruby. Elle la serre un peu plus contre elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour la réconforter dans cette situation un peu gênante. Henry tourne encore une page, et révèle une image de Snow White au pont des Trolls.

\- Et là, c'est l'attaque du pont des Trolls, où j'ai sauvé la _sienne_ , poursuit Mary Margaret, ignorant le commentaire de Regina.

Elle tourne une nouvelle page et sourit en découvrant l'illustration ; elle est en train d'essayer la bague de la mère de David. Elle lève les yeux et s'aperçoit que David sourit, lui aussi.

\- Mais ce n'est que lorsque je vis l'anneau de ma mère passé à son doigt que je sus dans mon cœur que je n'aimerais jamais aucune autre femme.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire _à ce moment-là_. On aurait gagné pas mal de temps !

Les sourcils de David se levèrent jusqu'à la frange de ses cheveux.

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Je devais me rendre à mon mariage.

\- Excusez-moi, intervient Hook, un air confus sur le visage. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Tu étais déjà fiancé ?

David et Mary Margaret prennent un air presque coupable, et Ruby répond à la question :

\- A Kathryn, dit-elle en penchant la tête pour désigner la blonde, présentement en pleine discussion avec Granny. Mais, à l'époque, elle était la Princesse Abigail.

En entendant ça, Hook hausse un sourcil en direction de David.

\- La fille du Roi Midas ? L'homme qui peut tout changer en or ?

Il fronce les sourcils et reprend :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a _pris_ de laisser passer une opportunité pareille ?

Emma lui donne un léger coup sur le torse pour le réprimander.

\- Hé ! proteste Mary Margaret.

David hausse les épaules et regarde sa femme en souriant.

\- Ah, que veux-tu ? Mon cœur était destiné à en aimer une autre.

Gloussant, Ruby intervient :

\- Il fallait juste que tu la trouves avant. Elle s'était enfuie et vivait dans une ferme.

Elle se souvient encore de la première fois qu'elle a vu la jeune Snow White. Recroquevillée par terre et cachée par un lourd manteau blanc, elle n'avait pas vraiment le look d'une simple voleuse d'œufs. Lorsque leur regard s'était croisé, Ruby avait su que cette fille avait besoin de son aide. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire lorsqu'elle se souvient des essais entrecoupés de la jeune femme pour se présenter. D'abord « Frosty », puis « Margaret », et finalement « Mary ». Elle fronce les sourcils et jette un œil à Regina, occupée à étudier ses mains avec une apparente fascination. Comment se fait-il que ces noms soient devenus ceux de Mary Margaret lors de la malédiction ?

Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question, car la jeune femme en question se met à développer le souvenir.

\- Oh, la perspective de cette vie semblait si paisible, à l'époque. Laisser tout le monde derrière moi, recommencer à zéro.

Elle soupire, mais un sourire danse sur ses lèvres.

\- Telle mère, telle fille, marmonne Hook dans sa barbe.

L'ambiance de la tablée change immédiatement, et Ruby sent Regina se tendre encore plus contre elle.

\- Hook, menace Emma d'une voix basse.

Henry regarde tour à tour Hook et Emma.

\- De quoi il parle ?

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillent comme si on venait de la surprendre en train d'évoquer un sujet qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Elle fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate. Sentant que sa fille est mal-à-l'aise, David tourne une nouvelle page du livre.

\- Euh, on continue ?

\- En fait, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi parlait le pirate, intervient Regina.

Sa voix est cassante et son regard glacial, mais Ruby entend la rapidité avec laquelle son cœur bat, et l'accélération soudaine de sa respiration. Regina a peur.

Emma secoue la tête et essaye d'apaiser la brune.

\- C'est rien, marmonne-t-elle.

Regina lui lance un regard noir, et Ruby pose sa main sur sa cuisse, sous la table, dans l'espoir de la calmer.

\- Tu n'as pas prévu de retourner vivre à New York, rassure-moi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on retournerait vivre à New York ? demande précipitamment Henry.

Ses yeux cherchent ceux d'Emma pour trouver une réponse.

\- Vous n'y retournez _pas_ , répond Regina à son fils. N'est-ce pas, Ms. Swan ?

\- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Henry écarquille les yeux et regarde tour à tour ses deux mères avant de se fixer sur Emma, et il fronce de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on partirait ? C'est notre maison, ici, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Emma pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils, mais Henry se dégage de son étreinte.

\- Henry, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, réplique Regina d'une voix inflexible, malgré le léger tremblement qui secoue son corps.

Ruby presse légèrement la main qu'elle a posée sur sa cuisse, mais la brune ne se détend pas d'un pouce.

Emma soupire et secoue la tête.

\- J'ai dit non, c'est tout.

Elle se détourne du groupe et se dirige vers la porte du diner, l'ouvre brusquement et quitte les lieux avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

\- Je vais lui parler, décrète Hook en commençant à la suivre.

\- Non !

Il se fige en entendant la protestation inattendue de Ruby. Elle fait signe à Regina de se lever pour la laisser sortir du box, ignorant les regards confus fixés sur elle. Elle est sûre que Hook essaierait de son mieux de faire entendre raison à Emma, mais il ne comprend pas vraiment les nuances de cette situation délicate. Ruby a une perspective unique sur le problème. Elle n'est pas seulement proche des parents d'Emma – dans une autre vie, elle aurait été la marraine de la blonde – mais elle connait aussi Henry ; plutôt bien en fait. En plus de ça, elle est amoureuse de Regina, et elle pense vraiment qu'elle est la meilleure qualifiée pour faire une synthèse assez complète des points de vue de tout le monde.

\- Laisse-moi aller lui parler, dit-elle à Hook.

Il a l'air assez soulagé qu'elle le lui propose, à vrai dire.

\- Je t'en prie, répond-il en faisant un geste galant vers la porte.

Regina l'attrape par le poignet, et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers elle, elle tombe sur un regard empli de questions. Elle essaie d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

\- Je vais lui parler. Ça va aller. Promis.

Les mots sonnent lourds dans sa bouche, et elle réalise soudain l'importance de ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Les yeux de Regina fouillent les siens, et elle finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Ruby balaye le reste du groupe des yeux.

\- On ne sera pas longues. Ne donnez pas un nom à ce bébé avant qu'on soit revenues !

Mary Margaret sourit, mais Ruby voit qu'elle essaie de dissimuler son inquiétude. Henry est toujours agité, et elle lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, le regard fixé sur Regina. Ruby suit son regard et tourne son attention vers l'autre femme avant de se pencher et de placer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Je reviens vite, murmure-t-elle. Garde-moi une part de tarte ?

Regina hoche la tête et Ruby remarque les larmes qu'elle essaie de retenir. Ruby se mord l'intérieur de la joue et s'apprête à s'éloigner de la table, mais la voix d'Henry la retient.

\- Tiens. Prends ça.

Il lui tend le livre de contes de fées, et Ruby le prend en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il ajoute :

\- Ça l'aidera peut-être à se souvenir d'où elle vient.

Ruby hoche une dernière fois la tête en direction du groupe, puis elle se penche et embrasse de nouveau Regina avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir à son tour.

* * *

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, déclare Emma dès qu'elle aperçoit Ruby. Tu es probablement la _dernière_ personne avec laquelle j'ai envie d'en parler.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et ajoute :

\- Enfin, après Regina et mes parents.

Ruby ignore le commentaire et s'assoit sur le banc à côté d'Emma. Elle hausse les épaules et dépose le gros livre sur les genoux de la blonde.

\- Ça m'est égal. Tu n'as qu'à lire, si tu préfères.

Emma prend le lourd volume et essaie de le remettre dans les mains de Ruby.

\- Je l'ai déjà lu, merci beaucoup.

\- Ah oui ? demande Ruby en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et est-ce que tu l'as _compris_ ?

Emma hausse un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas allée à l'Université, Ruby, mais je pense que je suis capable de déchiffrer un livre de contes.

\- Ce ne sont pas des contes, Emma, réplique Ruby en lui redonnant le livre. C'est réel. C'est _ton_ histoire. Ces histoires font partie de toi, et tu fais partie de notre famille.

Emma détourne le regard, baisse les yeux sur le sol. Ruby fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ce bouquin, argumente Emma.

Lorsqu'elle voit que Ruby s'apprête à protester, elle la devance :

\- Oui, bon, je suis un bébé qu'on a mis dans un placard magique avant de l'envoyer dans le Maine. Seul. Je ne fais partie de rien du tout.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu _sais_ à quel point tes parents t'aiment ? Et combien ils ont sacrifié pour toi ? demande Ruby en se mordillant la lèvre.

Elle ne veut pas non plus faire culpabiliser Emma.

La blonde lève les yeux vers elle, et Ruby est surprise par la quantité de rancœur présente dans son regard.

\- Ce livre ? commence-t-elle en touchant la couverture de son index. Il parle surtout du fait que ta petite-amie a terrorisé mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'autre choix que de m'envoyer loin d'eux.

Les mots sont comme des poings qui atteignent Ruby en plein cœur. Emma termine :

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir avant de me faire la leçon.

Baissant les yeux pour regarder le livre en question, Ruby l'ouvre à une page qui montre la Méchante Reine interrompant le mariage de Snow et Charming. Elle effleure l'illustration de ses doigts, repensant à toutes ces années passées. Elle relève les yeux vers Emma – son regard est toujours glacial – et hoche la tête.

\- Tu as raison, admet-elle.

Parce que c'est vrai, Emma _a_ raison. Elle continue :

\- Mais si tu veux vraiment parler de ça, on devrait plutôt s'intéresser à la relation entre ta _mère_ et Regina.

Elle soupire.

\- Si quelqu'un devait avoir le droit de tenir rigueur à Regina, ce serait ta mère. Et pourtant, elles sont assises toutes les deux au diner, en train de manger une part de tarte ensemble.

Ruby soupire de nouveau.

\- Ecoute, ce qui est arrivé était terrible… mais c'est du passé, et ça doit rester dans le passé, Em. Et, la femme qui était assise à cette table avec nous ? Ce n'est plus la même personne qu'elle, termine-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'illustration de la Méchante Reine.

\- Ouais, ouais, on est tous super contents que Regina ait changé de camp, marmonne Emma en roulant des yeux. On lui pardonne tout, elle a le droit d'être maire de la ville et de s'asseoir à table avec mes parents… moi, je garde _ma_ vie dans laquelle j'ai été séparée de _mon_ fils. Mais, c'est pas grave ! Faisons de Regina l'héroïne de l'histoire.

\- Tu aurais pu faire ce que tu voulais de ta vie, Emma, réplique Ruby, sentant une note de frustration s'insinuer dans sa voix.

Elle se contrôle parce qu'elle sait qu'Emma est énervée, et elle n'a pas du tout l'intention de la faire culpabiliser pour l'influencer dans sa décision, mais elle termine tout de même :

\- Et si Regina n'avait pas fait ça, tu n'aurais même pas eu Henry.

\- Ce que je voulais ? cracha Emma. Elle m'a _tout_ pris. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai grandi seule, en pensant que personne ne voulait de moi, que j'étais mal aimée, _seule_. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai le même âge que ma mère. C'est de _sa_ faute si je suis comme ça aujourd'hui… et je devrais juste l'accepter avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies ressenti ça en grandissant.

La voix de Ruby a pris un ton plus doux, parce qu'elle compatit réellement avec la blonde. Elle poursuit :

\- Mais tu ne peux pas honnêtement me dire que c'est toujours le cas. Tes parents _t'aiment_. Ils ont _besoin_ de toi, ils _veulent_ t'avoir à leurs côtés. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir maintenant que tu as tout ça ?

Emma plisse si fort ses lèvres qu'elles en deviennent blanches. Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

\- Ma mère a très clairement fait savoir à tout le monde qu'elle voulait un deuxième gamin parce qu'elle a raté tous les moments intéressants de mon enfance. Et ben, voilà, elle en a un maintenant.

Une larme s'échappe et roule le long de sa joue.

\- J'avais une vie, à New York, moi. Une vie à moi, avec Henry. Il n'y avait pas de sauveuse ou de princesse, ni rien de ridicule dans le genre. Juste moi.

Ruby tente sa chance et pose une main réconfortante dans le dos d'Emma.

\- Ce bébé ne signifie pas que tes parents t'aimeront moins. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire pour te donner ta meilleure chance. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de toi.

Elle soupire de nouveau.

\- Et je sais que tu avais une vie à New York… Mais ces souvenirs étaient faux.

\- Cette vie aurait pu être la mienne, répond Emma. Au lieu de ça, j'ai abandonné mon gamin et il a atterri dans les mains de la Méchante Reine.

Les mots choisis font se hérisser Ruby, mais elle se contrôle avant de répondre.

\- Et c'est cette _Méchante Reine_ qui l'a élevé et qui a fait de lui la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui. Qui l'a toujours aimé et qui a toujours pris soin de lui. Qui n'est plus la Méchante Reine parce qu'il lui a réappris à aimer.

\- Quelle chanceuse, grommelle Emma, avant de son regard ne soit attiré par quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Ruby. Bordel, c'est quoi, ce truc ?

Ruby était sur le point de dire à Emma que Regina est _effectivement_ chanceuse d'avoir eu droit à une seconde chance, mais les mots de la blonde l'interrompent et elle tourne la tête pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse, essayant de comprendre d'où vient l'espèce d'explosion lumineuse qu'elle aperçoit au loin.

\- Aucune idée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je vais voir, déclare Emma en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la lumière étrange sans prendre la peine d'attendre Ruby.

Le livre repose sur le banc, abandonné. Ruby soupire de lassitude et l'attrape avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'Emma, la rattrapant facilement.

\- Hé, attends ! l'interpelle Ruby en marchant à grandes enjambées aux côtés de la blonde, gardant le rythme sans aucun effort. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller prévenir les autres ? Demander de l'aide ? Cette magie a l'air d'être vraiment puissante.

Emma lève son téléphone.

\- David m'a laissé un message. C'est le portail temporel de Zelena. Apparemment, il s'est ouvert quand elle est morte.

Elles ont presque atteint la grange lorsque Ruby tend la main et attrape Emma par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Tu _sais_ à quel point Zelena es… était puissante, dit-elle, ravalant son inquiétude pour Regina, pour qui la nouvelle a dû être difficile. Allons chercher les autres. Peut-être que Regina pourr…

Emma se dégage de son emprise.

\- Va les chercher si tu veux. Moi, j'y vais.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, exactement ? réplique Ruby en haussant un sourcil.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie, Emma semble bien décidée à s'occuper de ce problème.

\- J'en sais rien. Je vais essayer voir si on peut le fermer ?

Ruby secoue la tête et essaie de nouveau de lui agripper le bras.

\- Pas sans un plan. On dégage.

Elle tire Emma vers elle pour la traîner dans la direction opposée, mais un bruit assourdissant la fige sur place, et les portes de la grange s'ouvrent violemment. Elles sont toutes les deux attirées vers le portail, mais Ruby réussit à attraper la porte de sa deuxième main pour essayer de les retenir. Elle resserre sa prise sur la main d'Emma.

\- Tiens bon !

Alors même qu'elle prononce les mots, elle sent la main d'Emma commencer à glisser hors de la sienne, et elle a de plus en plus de mal à la retenir.

\- J'arrive pas ! hurle Emma et sa main finit par s'échapper complètement de l'emprise de Ruby.

Elle s'agrippe au sol, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de glisser vers le portail, et de disparaître.

\- Emma ! hurle Ruby mais la blonde n'est plus là.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ruby soupire. Elle ne peut pas laisser Emma faire face à ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ce portail seule. Mary Margaret ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Et même, _elle_ ne se le pardonnerait jamais. S'excusant silencieusement auprès de Granny et de Regina, elle lâche la porte et se laisse emporter à la suite d'Emma. La lumière éclatante l'aveugle presque, et elle ferme les yeux pour s'en protéger.

* * *

Ruby et Emma atterrissent tête la première, l'une après l'autre, laissant toutes les deux échapper un « ooof ! » sonore. Lorsque Ruby lève la tête, elle comprend immédiatement qu'elles sont de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Non. Non, non…

Apparemment, Emma vient elle aussi de comprendre où elles se trouvent.

\- Sérieusement ? La Forêt Enchantée ? Encore ?

Se relevant et s'époussetant, Ruby déclare :

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait arriver où ? A Disneyland ?

Elle balaye la forêt du regard, essayant de comprendre à quelle époque elles ont atterri.

\- Et moi qui suis venu sans mes oreilles de Mickey, réplique Emma en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle se relève à son tour et frotte ses habits pour les dépoussiérer.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve _à quel moment_ de l'histoire on est arrivées.

Emma lâche un grognement plaintif et désigne un arbre situé derrière Ruby. Cette dernière se tourne pour suivre son regard.

\- Je crois qu'on a la réponse, dit la blonde.

Une affiche « wanted » représentant Snow White leur fait face, clouée à un arbre.

\- Génial, déclare Ruby, réfléchissant à toutes les implications de cette découverte. Gé-nial.

Elle écarquille soudain les yeux.

\- Oh, merde… Je suis déjà là !

Emma fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu t'es cognée la tête en tombant ? demande-t-elle. Evidemment que tu es là.

\- Non, pas moi, moi, réplique Ruby en se désignant. Le moi qui est en train de vivre tout ça pour la première fois. L'amie et la complice de ta mère.

\- Oh. _Oh_.

Les yeux d'Emma reflètent ceux de Ruby, puis elle ajoute :

\- Ok… ça, ça risque d'être un problème.

Ruby hoche la tête.

\- C'est comme si tu étais Marty McFly et que j'étais le Doc.

\- Bon sang, geint Emma. Être un personnage de conte de fée n'était pas suffisant, maintenant on fait un remake de Retour vers le Futur ?

Elle tape du pied par terre.

\- J'aurais dû quitter Storybrooke _dès_ qu'on a vaincu Zelena.

Elle se tourne vers Ruby et ajoute :

\- Ça, c'est _exactement_ le genre de truc qui n'arrive _jamais_ à New York.

\- Pffft, tu parles, raille Ruby tout en scannant la forêt des yeux. J'ai vu Ghostbusters.

\- Ruby, ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler ! réplique Emma, haussant le ton.

Avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase, Ruby plaque sa main sur sa bouche et elle tire brusquement Emma vers elle pour les cacher derrière un arbre. Elle entend des chevaux et un carrosse en approche. Ses sens sont alertes, et elle a soudain peur de respirer par le nez parce qu'elle est presque sûre qu'elle reconnaîtrait l'odeur qu'elle repérerait. Le carrosse s'arrête non loin d'elles, et Emma commence à gigoter pour se défaire de son emprise. Ruby desserre légèrement ses bras, mais elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fait signe qu'elles vont devoir aller se cacher dans les buissons. Alors qu'elles se dirigent vers les fougères, presque tapies sur le sol, Ruby remarque bel et bien l'odeur à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre toutes, et elle sent son ventre se serrer lorsque la porte du carrosse s'ouvre enfin.

Regina en sort, resplendissante de beauté dans son long manteau rouge et son pantalon en cuir, un chapeau terminant l'ensemble. En dépit d'elle-même, Ruby sent son corps réagir à la vue. Méchante ou non, Regina a _toujours_ été magnifique.

\- C'est Regina, chuchote Emma, comme si Ruby n'était pas au courant.

Elle soupire.

\- Tu parlais de la Méchante Reine, il y a quelques minutes, murmure-t-elle. Eh bien, prépare-toi à la rencontrer en vrai.

Ruby ferme les yeux ; elles sont vraiment dans le pétrin. Elle les rouvre de nouveau, et s'aperçoit qu'Emma la regarde curieusement.

\- Ça… ça ne t'excite pas… de la voir comme ça… hein ? murmure-t-elle.

La brune lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique-t-elle – même si une toute petite partie d'elle qu'elle essaie vaillamment d'ignorer trouve la situation _légèrement_ excitante.

Elle retourne son attention vers la scène qui se déroule devant elles. Elle sent un regard peser sur elle, tourne la tête pour faire face à Emma, qui ne la lâche pas des yeux. Elle soupire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- Sérieusement. Tu as juste… décidé _d'oublier_ tout ça ? demande-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Et toi, tu as juste décidé _d'oublier_ que Hook est un pirate qui est venu en ville pour aider _Cora_ à semer la zizanie ? siffle Ruby en retour.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer un pirate à la Méchante Reine.

\- Oh, très bien, on classe les niveaux de malveillance, maintenant, réplique Ruby, de plus en plus agacée par l'attitude d'Emma. Alors dis-moi, sur ta petite liste, où est-ce que tu rangerais un loup-garou qui a tué des dizaines d'innocents ?

\- Ruby… c'est… c'est différent, bafouille la blonde.

\- Ecoute, arrêtons là et disons simplement que les gens peuvent changer, d'accord ? déclare Ruby en se retournant vers la scène.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui aident Snow White.

Quelque chose se réveille et remue dans le bas ventre de Ruby lorsqu'elle entend la voix riche de Regina.

Un des hommes de main de la Reine révèle un otage ; une jeune femme qui cligne des yeux face à la lumière du jour lorsqu'on retire le sac qui lui recouvrait la figure. Elle est attachée et elle hurle pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. L'instinct de Ruby lui commande de se lever et de la secourir. Elle a à peine le temps de bouger qu'elle sent la main d'Emma se refermer sur son poignet, la tirant vers le sol pour la maintenir cachée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fabriques_ ? chuchote la blonde à toute vitesse. Si tu as vraiment regardé Retour vers le Futur, tu _sais_ qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser à changer le passé.

\- Et si tu me connais vraiment, tu sais que je ne vais pas regarder Regina tuer une personne innocente sans rien faire, contre-attaque Ruby.

Maintenant qu'elle connait vraiment Regina, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir supporter la vue de la Méchante Reine exécutant quelqu'un.

\- Et ensuite quoi, tu vas la sauver au prix de ta vie et me laisser toute seule ici ?

Les yeux d'Emma sont grands ouverts et paniqués, et Ruby voit qu'elle est vraiment inquiète. Elle prend les mains de la blonde dans les siennes et les serre doucement.

\- Elle ne va pas me tuer, dit-elle, s'obligeant à prendre un air assuré malgré ses propres doutes. Je suis un _bien_ meilleur prix que cette femme, peu importe qui c'est, ajoute-t-elle faisant un signe de tête pour désigner la clairière. Elle voudra me garder pour me faire parler, obtenir des informations. Et, avec un peu de chance, je me débrouillerai pour engager la conversation… et peut-être la convaincre de nous aider à rentrer.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? réplique Emma.

Elle penche la tête vers la femme en question.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être très charitable, ici…

\- Si ça ne marche pas… il ne nous restera plus qu'à espérer que tu auras trouvé quelqu'un qui nous aidera, répond Ruby.

Elle serre une dernière fois la main d'Emma.

\- Arrange-toi pour trouver Rumplestiltkin, dit-elle.

\- Pour quoi _faire_ ?

Ruby s'agace :

\- Bon sang, Em ! Tu es la _sauveuse_. Je n'ai pas de plan prédéterminé, il faudra qu'on improvise au fur et à mesure.

Il y a des jours où Ruby se demande comment la blonde a réussi à briser la première malédiction.

Emma n'a pas le temps de répliquer, la voix de Regina interrompt leur dispute.

\- A qui le tour ?

Se préparant à ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire, Ruby sort de sa cachette et s'approche de la foule, ignorant les suppliques désespérées d'Emma.

\- A moi.

Elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsque les yeux de Regina se poseraient sans montrer aucun signe d'affection ; juste de la haine. La Reine la reluque de haut en bas, et ses lèvres se tordent en un rictus.

\- Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? déclare Regina d'une voix traînante. Le chien de salon de Snow. On vient pour me mordiller les talons ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, et ajoute :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet _accoutrement_ , très chère ?

Ruby ignore la question et maintient le regard de Regina.

\- Relâchez-là, commande-t-elle. Et je me rendrai. Sans faire d'histoire.

Regina explose d'un rire sans joie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es en position de me dire quoi faire ? demande-t-elle. Je ferai prisonnier tous les villageois de ce village si j'en ai envie. _Et_ toi avec.

\- J'en sais plus que tout le monde ici réuni, réplique Ruby en s'approchant un peu de Regina. Pourquoi vous encombrer d'otages inutiles alors que vous pourriez m'avoir moi ?

Regina penche la tête sur le côté, curieuse, et Ruby reconnaît ce geste. Elle fait la même chose chaque fois que Ruby refuse de lui dire ce qu'elle a prévu pour l'un de leurs rendez-vous amoureux ou pour une occasion spéciale.

\- Tu te prends _très_ au sérieux, louve.

\- Avec raison. Et vous le savez.

Red et Snow sont unies comme les deux doigts de la main ; tout le monde est au courant du lien qui les unit. A cette époque, personne n'en sait plus sur Snow que son amie Red.

\- Laissez-la partir. Prenez-moi à la place.

Après avoir considéré la proposition un instant, Regina secoue la tête.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Elle plisse les yeux en direction de Ruby.

\- Je _vais_ te faire prisonnière. Mais je la prends _elle aussi_. Juste pour te rappeler que je suis la Reine et que _personne_ ne me dit ce que j'ai le droit de faire.

Avant que Ruby ne puisse réagir, Regina lève la main. Quelque chose se resserre autour de son cou, et elle agrippe le collier invisible. Regina tire d'un coup sec et Ruby tombe à genoux, réalisant trop tard qu'on vient de l'attacher à une laisse invisible. Elle crapahute pour se remettre sur pieds, mais Regina écourte la laisse et la fait de nouveau trébucher.

\- Au pied, le chien, dit Regina en souriant d'un air narquois.

Et elle se tourne et se dirige vers son carrosse, traînant Ruby derrière elle. La jeune femme la suit comme elle peut, marchant penché, presque à quatre pattes, et elle croise le regard d'Emma et essaie de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Apparemment, ça ne fonctionne pas.

* * *

Ruby est traînée dans les couloirs puis jetée dans une cellule sans plus de procédés ; elle et toute la boue et la poussière qu'elle a ramassées au passage. La deuxième prisonnière n'est pas mieux traitée qu'elle, mais elle insulte sans relâche les gardes de Regina. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au château, la Reine a aboyé des ordres à ses sous-fifres avant de disparaître quelque part. Ce qui handicape une première fois le plan de Ruby, qui avait prévu de lui _parler_ dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aiderait à rentrer à Storybrooke avec Emma. Se remettant immédiatement sur pieds, la brune se dirige vers les barreaux et les agrippe.

\- Il faut que je parle à Regina !

Elle réalise trop tard l'erreur qu'elle vient de commettre, et une flèche se retrouve très vite pointée entre ses deux yeux. Elle recule lentement, les mains levées.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner, _loup_. Et ne t'avise plus de parler de ta _Reine_ avec tant de familiarité.

La pointe de la flèche brille à la lumière des torches fixées sur le mur ; on les a trempées dans de l'argent. Ruby hoche lentement la tête, les mains toujours en l'air.

\- Très bien, accepte-t-elle, ne désirant pas s'attirer inutilement les foudres des gardes.

Regina comprendra peut-être l'importance de ce qui est en train de se jouer, mais ce n'est sans doute pas leur cas. Elle reprend :

\- Mais… pourriez-vous demander à sa majesté de venir me voir aussi vite que possible, _s'il-vous-plait ?_

\- Sa majesté viendra te parler si et quand elle en aura envie, lui réplique le plus gros garde en postillonnant.

Ruby fronce le nez ; elle avait oublié à quel point les gens puaient dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Quand elle en aura envie, répète-t-elle.

Le garde tire sa flèche, et Ruby se jette au sol pour esquiver le projectile qui vient se planter dans le mur, là où sa tête se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle reste accroupie sur le sol.

\- La prochaine atteindra sa cible, la prévient le garde alors que ses congénères gloussent entre eux.

Puis ils se détournent et quittent les cachots.

\- Ils ne veulent jamais rien entendre, dit la femme qui se trouve dans la deuxième cellule une fois que les bruits de pas se sont tus.

\- Au moins, j'aurais tenté ma chance, murmure Ruby en se levant pour s'approcher de la flèche.

Elle se penche et la renifle avant de l'attraper et de la tirer de la pierre avec facilité. Elle la casse en deux sur son genou avant de mettre chaque moitié dans ses poches. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle _sera_ prête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire de ça, mais si j'étais toi, je laisserais tomber, lui dit l'autre femme, l'air soudain morose, comme si toute volonté de se battre l'avait quittée.

\- C'est juste pour me défendre, lui répond Ruby.

\- D'abord tu te fais jeter en prison et ensuite tu mets une flèche cassée dans tes poches pour te _défendre_ ?

L'autre femme secoue la tête, et termine :

\- Tu n'es pas très douée en matière d'organisation.

\- Je suis plus du genre agir d'abord, réfléchir ensuite, répliqua Ruby en balayant le reste de sa prison des yeux.

\- Pas étonnant que tu te retrouves ici, marmonne la femme en observant sa compagne de cellule examiner les alentours. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Ru…ed. Red.

Elle ne trouve rien d'utile dans la cellule. Et si Regina a eu la présence d'esprit de donner à ses gardes des flèches trempées dans de l'argent, Ruby est certaine que les barreaux de sa cage sont ensorcelés pour résister à sa force de loup-garou. Décidant de tester sa théorie, elle s'approche des barreaux et essaie de les écarter. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne bougent pas d'un poil. Elle soupire et se retourne pour faire face à l'autre femme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

La femme secoue la tête.

\- Je n'ose pas le révéler ici. La Reine ne sait pas qui je suis. Mon silence est la seule chose qui protège encore ma famille.

Ruby sent son cœur se serrer en entendant la description à demi-mots qu'on lui fait de Regina. Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi, parce qu'elle a _déjà_ vécu ça. Elle _sait_ ce que Regina a fait. Mais c'est tellement différent de la femme qu'elle connait et qu'elle aime que ça lui ne lui parait toujours pas réel.

\- Elle est…

Elle sait qu'elle devrait approuver, montrer sa solidarité.

\- Compliquée, termine-t-elle.

\- Elle est sans cœur, crache l'autre femme, une haine brûlante au fond des yeux. Elle est cruelle, mauvaise et sans pitié. _Voilà_ ce qu'elle est.

Ruby sent la colère monter en elle en entendant les mots utilisés pour décrire Regina. Elle se secoue. Cette femme n'est pas en train de parler de _Regina_. Elle parle de la _Méchante Reine_.

\- O-ouais. C'éta… c'est ce qu'elle est.

Elle sent une bile amère lui titiller le fond de la gorge.

\- Et pourtant, tu as choisi de te laisser capturer et jeter en prison.

La compagne de cellule de Ruby secoue la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi tu as proposé qu'on te prenne à ma place, alors que tu ne me connais même pas ? Pourquoi t'exposer à une peine de mort ?

\- Parce que je… attends, quoi ? s'interrompt Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils vont nous exécuter demain, lui dit la femme. Ou après-demain, si nous avons de la chance et que la Reine a mieux à faire.

Remarquant l'expression horrifiée de Ruby, elle lâche un rire sans joie.

\- Quoi, tu pensais _vraiment_ que ça se terminerait autrement ?

\- Je…

Ruby s'interrompt. Elle n'a _pas_ pensé, en fait.

\- Je pensais qu'elle… nous laisserait juste pourrir ici ?

L'autre femme rit d'un rire creux.

\- C'était très optimiste de ta part.

\- J'essaie toujours de voir le bon côté des choses, réplique Ruby, mais son trait d'humour tombe à plat. Q-qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a condamnée à mort ?

\- J'ai refusé de lui dire où Snow White se cache.

 _Avec moi_ , pense Ruby.

\- Et c'est plus important que de rester avec ta propre famille ? demande-t-elle, la voix un peu enrouée. Tu mourrais pour Snow White ?

Ruby le ferait. Sans une seule hésitation. Mais elle, elle la _connait_ , au moins.

\- Ce qui est important pour moi, c'est que mon fils grandisse dans un monde où il n'aura pas peur d'être martyrisé, pourchassé ou assassiné pour ses convictions, répond la femme – puis elle se mord la lèvre et balaie la pièce du regard, comme si la Reine allait apparaître à tout moment maintenant qu'elle a mentionné son enfant.

Ecouter cette femme parler de son fils ressemble beaucoup à écouter Regina parler d'Henry. Ruby sourit tristement.

\- Je… je pense que la plupart des gens seraient d'accord avec toi sur le principe, répond-elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient nombreux à être prêts à mourir pour ça.

\- Tu n'es clairement pas mère, réplique la femme sans même se donner la peine de vérifier son information. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfants, admet Ruby. Mais ma… petite-amie a un fils.

\- Petite-amie ? répète la femme.

Ruby sourit tristement.

\- C'est sans doute un terme qui n'existe que là d'où je viens… la personne avec laquelle je partage ma vie.

\- Ah, dit la femme en hochant la tête. Et tu as donc un beau-fils ?

Ruby fronce les sourcils et réfléchit à la question.

\- Je… je ne suis pas sûre qu'on en soit déjà là. Mais je le connais depuis qu'il est né. Je l'ai observé grandir. Je l'aime.

L'autre femme regarde Ruby avec un regard curieux et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le geste n'est pas loin d'alarmer Ruby.

\- Tu parles très librement. Tu n'as pas peur que la Méchante Reine ne s'en prenne à ta famille ? Qu'elle trouve ce petit-ami et son garçon et qu'elle ne le leur fasse subir le même sort que toi ?

Ruby ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire face à l'absurdité de la question, mais elle se reprend très vite en voyant la méfiance grandir dans les yeux de sa compagne de cellule.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne me moque pas de toi, lui assure-t-elle.

\- On dirait, pourtant.

\- Ma petite-amie est une femme, explique Ruby.

 _C'est d'ailleurs la personne qui nous a enfermée ici._

\- Oh.

Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup la perturber.

\- Ma question tient toujours, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Je m'inquiète chaque jour à l'idée que quelque chose puisse leur arriver, commence prudemment Ruby. Mais je n'ai pas peur que l'attaque vienne de la Reine, termine-t-elle.

Ruby jette un œil à l'autre femme et la voit secouer la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de jugeote, si tu penses que la Méchante Reine épargnerait quiconque se mettant en travers de son chemin.

Ruby déglutit et s'assoit contre le mur en pierre avant de relever les genoux.

\- J'espère qu'elle se contentera de moi.

\- Une fois encore, je suis épatée par ton optimisme, lui dit sa compagne de cellule. Elle ne reculera devant rien avant d'avoir réussi à attraper Snow White. Ou avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête elle, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les mots déclenchent un frisson chez Ruby, et elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle-même. La probabilité qu'un événement ne survienne et ne mette en péril son avenir avec Regina est beaucoup trop élevée. Les mots d'Emma lui reviennent à l'esprit et elle se maudit de ne l'avoir pas écoutée. Quelque part, elle devait penser que Regina se rendrait compte de l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux et lui tomberait dans les bras ; ridicule. Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Une chose est sûre : les choses ne vont visiblement pas se passer comme ça.

\- Tu sembles tenir à ta famille.

La voix de l'autre femme est plus douce, maintenant moins agressive. Elle poursuit :

\- Et c'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas ton geste. La Reine ne te cherchait pas querelle ; elle ne t'avait même pas vue. Et tu t'es juste plantée devant elle en demandant à être arrêtée. Pourquoi t'es-tu volontairement séparée de ta famille ?

\- Pour pouvoir les retrouver, murmure Ruby.

Elle aurait dû laisser Hook courir après Emma. Elle voudrait tant être au Granny's, dans un box avec Regina et Henry, en train de se chamailler avec elle à propos de la quantité de cochonneries qu'Henry a le droit de manger. Elle voudrait tant être restée là-bas.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Le ton de la femme est hésitant, comme si elle n'est pas sûre que Ruby veuille vraiment se faire entendre.

Cette dernière ferme les yeux et essaie de trouver quelque chose qui expliquerait ce qu'elle vient de dire sans trop en révéler.

\- Ma famille, commence-t-elle. Il faut que je les retrouve. Ils se sont perdus, et j'étais en train de les chercher quand je suis tombée sur toi et sur la R… la _Méchante_ Reine. J'ai besoin de son aide, pour m'aider à les retrouver.

Ruby ne manque pas de remarquer le froncement de sourcil de la femme.

\- Tu es sûre que tu comprends à qui tu as affaire ? Cette _sorcière_ n'a aucune compassion.

Plus doucement, elle poursuit :

\- Tu serais prête à échanger ta famille contre la vie d'un être humain sans aucun scrupule ?

Ruby se renfrogne de plus en plus. Sans cesse, elle doit se rappeler que cette Regina, même si elle a le même corps, n'est pas la même que celle qui l'attend à Storybrooke. Elle commence à se dire qu'elle n'a vraiment pas assez réfléchi et que son plan est plus que bancal.

\- Non, ça, c'est ce qu'elle pense que je vais faire.

\- Alors tu es aussi morte que moi.

\- Avec un peu de chance, aucune d'entre nous ne mourra, réplique Ruby.

\- Et bien, compte sur ta bonne étoile si tu veux, répond la femme. Moi, je vais me préparer à mon sort.

Ruby ferme les yeux et soupire. Elle n'est pas destinée à finir morte, assassinée par la Méchante Reine. Elle est destinée à vivre, à vieillir à Storybrooke, aux côtés de Regina. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen de retourner là-bas.

* * *

Il est assez difficile de se rendre compte du passage du temps dans les cachots à cause de l'absence de lumière ; Ruby ne sait donc pas durant combien d'heures elles attendent en silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant deux gardes qui entrent en trombe, suivis de près par Regina. Ruby se relève précipitamment et s'approche des barreaux. Même si elle est à peine visible derrière ses deux gardes du corps, l'odeur de Regina est facilement reconnaissable, et Ruby en veut plus. Après avoir balayé la pièce du regard, les gardes se poussent sur le côté pour laisser passer la Reine, qui s'approche de la cellule de Ruby, reluquant son corps de haut en bas d'une manière qui la rend presque mal-à-l'aise.

\- Alors, le loup, commence Regina, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la cellule, suffisamment loin pour que Ruby ne puisse pas l'atteindre s'il lui prenait l'envie de se jeter sur elle à travers les barreaux, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir étudier son visage en détail. Mes gardes m'ont informée que tu étais en possession d'informations que tu _meurs_ d'envie de partager avec moi. J'écoute.

Plus elle l'observe, plus Ruby réalise que cette femme n'est pas la Regina qui l'attend à Storybrooke. Le nœud dans son estomac se resserre encore un peu plus.

\- Je sais où se trouve Snow White, dit-elle.

Le rire de Regina provoque un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Très chère, pourquoi m'embêterais-je à aller la chercher alors qu'elle est sur le point de venir de son plein gré ?

Ruby fronce les sourcils en entendant ces mots.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La Reine sourit d'un air narquois mais reste silencieuse et commence à s'éloigner de sa cellule.

\- Regina, attends ! l'appelle-t-elle.

Des lianes violettes chargées d'électricité surgissent immédiatement des doigts de Regina et fondent sur elle. Elles la soulèvent aussi haut que le plafond le permet, l'enveloppent d'une magie qui la brûle de l'intérieur, et Ruby ne peut plus respirer.

\- Fais preuve. De. Respect, siffle la Reine entre ses dents.

Ses mains se serrent et forment des poings qu'elle ramène le long de son corps. Ruby tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

\- Deuxième essai.

Un geste de la main et Ruby se retrouve à genoux devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

\- V-votre Majesté, halète-t-elle. Je vous en prie. Vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Ce que je comprends, loup, c'est que ta présence dans mes cachots vient de signer l'arrêt de mort de Snow White et que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse.

\- C'est faux, réplique Ruby sans réfléchir. Vous _l'êtes_. Plus heureuse que vous ne l'auriez jamais cru possible, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Snow White. Ça… ça a à voir avec moi.

Et Henry, mais Ruby n'est pas sûre qu'il soit sage d'amener le garçon sur le tapis à ce stade des choses.

\- Ne te surestime pas, gamine, répond Regina avec un rictus de mépris. Même s'il est vrai que ta mort me sera divertissante, rien n'est comparable à la joie que je ressentirai lorsque cette sale gosse aura disparu de ma vie, une fois pour toutes.

\- Reg-Votre Majesté, _je vous en prie !_ Vous devez m'écouter-

\- Certainement pas ! tonne Regina, et Ruby aperçoit une lueur de violet dans ses yeux bruns.

Elle courbe un doigt et Ruby est attirée contre les barreaux, près de la porte, presque nez-à-nez avec elle.

\- _Toi_ en revanche, tu vas m'écouter. La rumeur de ta capture s'est répandue. Snow White _va_ venir au château pour te libérer, et je la _tuerai_ sous tes yeux. Ensuite je te tuerai _toi_ , et je vivrai heureuse. Pour. Toujours.

\- Non, c'est faux, répète Ruby, malgré le fait qu'elle sait que Regina peut l'incinérer à tout moment.

Le visage de la Reine se durcit, et Ruby s'empresse de poursuivre.

\- Je… je vous ai vu observer mes vêtements… vous savez que je ne suis pas tout à faire celle que je prétends être, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je ne suis pas la fille qui traîne toujours dans les pattes de Snow.

Elle espère _vraiment_ que c'est le cas.

\- L'idée que tu t'imagines que ton choix de vêtements ait la moindre importance pour moi me dépasse, réplique Regina mais Ruby aperçoit une lueur d'incertitude dans son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas cette fille, reprend Ruby. Je lui ressemble, mais je ne suis pas elle. Je viens d'un autre monde. Un monde où vous êtes heureuse, et où Snow est toujours en vie. En fait, en ce moment-même, vous participez à une fête avec elle.

Les yeux de Regina s'enflamment soudain, et un lien implacable se noue autour du cou de Ruby.

\- Comment oses-tu essayer de me berner avec un conte aussi ridicule ?

Ruby se griffe le cou en essayant de desserrer les liens magiques.

\- V-vous savez…, halète-t-elle. Vous savez qu'il y a d'a-autres mondes.

Il vaut probablement mieux que Ruby évite de mentionner qu'elle sait que la Reine a envoyé sa propre mère dans l'un d'entre eux.

\- Est-ce que c'est s-si difficile à imaginer ?

\- Et pourquoi arriverais-tu d'un autre monde vêtue de ces habits étranges en demandant immédiatement à être enfermée dans mes cachots ? Es-tu stupide, dans cet autre royaume ?

\- J-je suis amoureuse.

Regina hoche la tête.

\- Stupide, donc.

\- De _toi_.

Ruby sent les liens se resserrer et sa vision commence à vaciller. Elle se griffe encore la gorge, en vain.

\- Encore plus stupide.

Regina roule des yeux et libère Ruby de l'emprise de sa magie. Elle fait apparaître une chaise et s'assoit, croisant les jambes. Un geste de la main, et Ruby ressent la sensation familière qui va de pair avec une téléportation magique. Elles se retrouvent dans une autre pièce, rien que toutes les deux. Ruby suppose qu'elles sont dans une autre partie du château.

\- Ne pense _même pas_ à tenter quoi que ce soit juste parce que tu n'es plus derrière les barreaux, lui dit Regina.

Elle remue les doigts.

\- Je peux te vaincre aisément, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Le fait de se retrouver hors de sa cellule devrait la soulager. Au lieu de ça, les sens de Ruby sont alertes, surtout après cette menace voilée.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié, répond-elle. Pourquoi est-on là ?

Regina lève légèrement les bras et hausse élégamment les épaules.

\- Je suis d'humeur à ce qu'on me divertisse, dit-elle. Ton histoire a l'air d'avoir suffisamment de potentiel pour m'amuser pendant quelques minutes, donc je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? »

Elle hoche la tête, puis termine :

\- Parle.

Ruby déglutit, soudain extrêmement consciente du fait que son futur – _leur_ futur – se trouve désormais entre ses mains.

\- Il y a une autre option ?

La Reine hausse un sourcil.

\- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant et regarder Snow White pleurer sur ton corps sans vie. Et _ensuite_ , la tuer elle, dit-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait. Ta fourrure fera un _excellent_ manteau.

\- Et si vous aimez mon histoire, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? demande Ruby. Vous m'aiderez ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien où tu es allée chercher l'idée que ta mort est une simple possibilité, médite Regina. Tu vas mourir. Si tu m'amuses, je ferai peut-être en sorte que ta mort soit rapide et sans douleur.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire.

Ruby se demande combien elle est en droit de révéler, mais elle imagine que la boîte de Pandore est déjà ouverte. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est espérer qu'Emma a réussi à trouver Rumplestiltskin et qu'ils ont élaboré un plan. Dans le cas contraire, et si Emma s'est elle aussi faite capturer, elles peuvent toutes les deux dire au revoir à tout ce qu'elles ont connu jusque-là.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de vous, dans cet autre monde. Ces sentiments sont réciproques. Vous m'aimez en retour.

Regina lâche un rire sans joie et roule des yeux en détournant le regard.

\- Vous… avez un fils, poursuit Ruby à voix basse, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux en réalisant _à quel point_ il lui manque. Il s'appelle Henry.

Ça, par contre, ça regagne l'attention de Regina et cette fois, c'est sa main que Ruby sent se resserrer autour de son cou.

\- Henry, crache-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Et une fille appelée Cora, je suppose ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répond Ruby, les mains agrippées à celle de Regina.

Elle pourrait lui briser les os sans aucun effort.

\- Ta narration laisse à désirer, loup, dit Regina. Tu me donnes des informations sans rien expliquer de ce monde dont tu parles, sans rien dire de la manière dont tu t'es retrouvée là-bas et sans expliquer comment il est possible que nous soyons _amoureuses_ l'une de l'autre, par-dessus le marché.

Elle tape du pied contre le sol et resserre un peu plus son emprise sur la gorge de Ruby.

\- Je ne me sens pas très divertie. Et en plus, je pense que tu mens.

Ruby se défait prudemment de l'emprise de Regina, consciente que la Reine dispose d'une autre main et qu'elle peut utiliser sa magie pour l'incinérer sur place à tout moment. Elle ne détourne pas le regard. Qu'elles soient dans la Forêt Enchantée ou à Storybrooke, Ruby a toujours vu clair dans son jeu, et Regina doit admettre qu'elle est un peu impressionnée par son audace.

\- Si vous voulez l'histoire depuis le début, pas de problème, dit Ruby, sentant son assurance revenir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle. On a combien de temps, exactement ?

\- Autant de temps que j'en ai envie. Je te conseille de te dépêcher, parce que je commence à perdre patience, et je me demande si ta tête sur une pique ne me plairait pas davantage que ce conte de fée que tu prétends raconter.

Ruby déglutit, se doutant que ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire peut lui apporter une mort prématurée.

\- Vous… vous n'avez jamais réussi à tuer Snow White, dit-elle très vite, avant de poursuivre. Vous avez donc décidé de lui confisquer sa fin heureuse. Vous nous avez maudits dans le monde d'où je viens, sans aucun souvenir des vies que nous avions passées ici. Un monde sans magie.

Regina fronce les sourcils.

\- Le Sort Noir, murmure-t-elle.

Quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais les oreilles de Ruby relèvent l'intervention.

\- Nous sommes restés là-bas pendant presque trente ans. Nous vivions dans une petite ville. Vous la gouverniez, vous étiez le Maire. Vous _êtes_ le Maire.

\- Evidemment que je gouverne ; c'est moi qui ai créé l'endroit, ça parait logique, approuve Regina. Et dans ce monde, tu es ma favorite ?

Elle penche la tête et reluque Ruby de haut en bas.

\- Au moins, j'ai choisi une jolie fille. Et l'amie de Snow White.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire face à son génie apparent.

\- Non, je n'étais pas votre _favorite_ , corrige Ruby. Pendant vingt-huit ans, j'ai été serveuse au diner de Granny.

Remarquant l'expression confuse de Regina, elle explique.

\- C'est un peu comme une taverne. Je servais les boissons et les repas.

\- Tu m'ennuies, la coupe Regina d'une voix traînante en lui jetant un regard noir. Je m'ennuie.

\- Ok ; avant que vous ne nous envoyiez dans cet endroit, Snow White était enceinte, et elle a accouché alors que le Sort était en marche. Le Prince James a envoyé l'enfant dans un autre monde, en espérant qu'elle deviendrait la sauveuse qui mettrait un jour fin à la malédiction. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Henry l'a trouvée et l'a ramenée pour nous sauver tous.

\- Ah oui ? demande Regina, toujours clairement ennuyée. Cet… Henry est mon fils, dis-tu. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi briserait-il ma malédiction ?

\- Ça c'est… c'est une histoire _encore plus_ compliquée.

\- Débrouille-toi pour la rendre intéressante, réplique Regina. Pour me convaincre que tu n'es pas en train d'inventer au fur et à mesure. Rien de ce que tu racontes ne me ressemble. Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je sais que vous avez une marque de naissance derrière votre genou droit, se dépêche de réciter Ruby. Je sais que vous pensez que Snow vous a trahie. Je sais d'où vient la cicatrice que vous avez sur la lèvre.

Elle tente sa chance et s'approche de Regina, qui a l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je connais la sensation de vos lèvres contre les miennes. Je sais que vous êtes capable d'aimer… tellement fort. Je vous _connais_ , Regina.

Le visage de Regina se durcit.

\- Quand on est polie, on évite de mentionner les imperfections sur le visage de sa Reine.

Elle relève le menton.

\- Très bien, loup. Puisque tu penses me connaître _tellement_ bien. Éclaire-moi. D'où vient la cicatrice ?

\- Votre mère vous a frappée au visage, lorsque vous aviez treize ans, répond immédiatement Ruby. Vous aviez été vous promener à cheval et vous êtes arrivée en retard pour un dîner auquel elle désirait que vous assistiez. Elle était furieuse et elle vous a battue avec votre cravache. La lèvre s'est fendue.

Regina secoue la tête, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'histoire est fausse. Inconsciemment, sa main se lève pour toucher la marque en question. Ruby continue.

\- Elle l'a fait disparaître avec un sortilège de glamour, ce soir-là, et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait vous parader en public.

Ruby sent sa gorge se nouer en se rappelant de la nuit durant laquelle Regina a partagé cette histoire avec elle, allongée sur le lit, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Ruby. Il faisait sombre et Ruby passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amante. Elle n'avait pas demandé à entendre cette histoire ; Regina avait commencé à la lui raconter d'elle-même.

\- Dès que vous en avez été capable, vous l'avez empêchée de cacher cette marque avec le sort de glamour. Vous vouliez que les gens voient. Vous… vous m'avez dit qu'elle vous rappelait de la cruauté du monde. Tout ce qu'elle me rappelle, à moi, c'est votre force incroyable.

Elle tend la main, effleurant à peine la marque.

Regina recule et secoue la tête, plus brusquement maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ça. La seule personne qui connait cette histoire est morte.

Daniel, pense Ruby. Les yeux de Regina s'agrandissent de fureur.

\- Est-ce que tu es de mèche avec ma mère ?

\- Non ! répond Ruby, de plus en plus exaspérée. Je vous ai dit d'où je venais. Je viens d'un monde où vous nous avez maudits. Là-bas, je m'appelle Ruby. Je _m'appelle_ Ruby, en fait.

Elle scrute le visage de Regina, espérant y trouver une lueur de reconnaissance. Espérant y trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne te crois pas, crache Regina, et Ruby sent son cœur sombrer. Gardes !

\- Regina ! supplie-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts alors que deux hommes immenses entrent dans la pièce et se placent de chaque côté de son corps. Vous devez me croire !

\- Ramenez cette conteuse dans sa cellule.

Regina plonge son regard dans celui de Ruby et sourit d'un air narquois lorsque les gardes se saisissent chacun d'un de ses bras.

\- Elle meurt à l'aube.

\- Regina ! S'il-te-plait, je-

\- Ça suffit !

Un geste de la main rend Ruby inconsciente dans les bras des gardes, et ces derniers la traînent jusque dans sa cellule.

* * *

Ruby reprend difficilement connaissance. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est allongée sur un sol froid et dur. Ça ne sent pas super bon, et elle a vraiment très mal à la tête. Elle laisse échapper un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle essaie de se retourner sur le dos.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit une voix. Je croyais que tu étais morte.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, elle se tourne vers la source de bruit et parvient à se mettre sur un coude. La femme de tout à l'heure est toujours dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Sa tentative ratée pour amener Regina à croire en son histoire lui revient tout en bloc, et elle sent les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Elle va mourir, à l'aube. Et elle a probablement rapproché l'heure de l'exécution de cette femme, en plus. Elle ne reverra jamais Regina, Henry, Granny, ou Snow. Les larmes coulent, roulent librement le long de ses joues.

\- Ç-ça va ?

Ruby se contente de secouer la tête, ne prend même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes ou de les empêcher de couler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande la femme. Tu as dit à la Reine que tu l'aimais. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- C'est la vérité, répond Ruby, ne voyant plus aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Il est peu probable que Regina soit en train d'écouter, mais au cas où, elle doit s'en tenir à sa version des faits.

\- Je… je ne suis pas de ce monde. Pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. Je viens d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps… et Re-… la Reine est toute ma vie.

\- Elle n'est pas la Méchante Reine, dans le monde d'où tu viens ?

Ruby secoue la tête, lâche un rire qui sonne plus comme un sanglot ; et de nouvelles larmes roulent sur son visage.

\- Elle _l'était_. Mais elle… elle a changé. Ça, c'était son passé. Henry a aidé à lui construire un futur. Un futur dont je fais partie.

Ruby regarde le visage de l'autre femme se tordre à travers la série d'émotions avant de s'arrêter sur une expression confuse.

\- Donc, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle a fait…, commence-t-elle lentement. Tu… _aimes_ quand même la Méchante Reine ? Elle-

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait ! hurle Ruby, exaspérée par ces gens qui remettent en question ses sentiments comme si elle n'était qu'une écolière avec un béguin passager. Je sais tout. Je l'ai _vécu_. Elle a essayé de tuer ma _meilleure amie_ , et _tous_ ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, moi y compris… Mais Snow White est _vivante_ -

\- Est-ce que je suis vivante ? demande la femme d'une voix douce.

La question stoppe net la diatribe de Ruby. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme avant aujourd'hui. Elle n'est peut-être pas l'amie intime de tout le monde à Storybrooke, mais son travail au diner signifie qu'elle connait une vaste majorité de la population, au moins de vue. Cette femme ne vit pas à Storybrooke. Mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle est morte. Depuis la fin de la première malédiction, de nombreuses failles ont été trouvées, permettant aux gens de rester dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Non, décide la femme, prenant le silence de Ruby pour une confirmation.

Elle hoche la tête et plisse les lèvres.

\- C'est… ce n'est pas grave. Ma famille sera sauve ; c'est ce qui est important.

Ruby se force à se lever et s'approche des barreaux de sa cellule, s'essuyant le visage avec une de ses manches. C'est insensible de sa part d'essayer de louer les vertus de la meurtrière de quelqu'un. Le mot lui serre le ventre, mais elle sait qu'il est adéquat.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Ne le sois pas, répond la femme d'un ton presque moqueur. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai accepté mon sort. Toi ? Apparemment, tu as de la chance.

\- J'en avais, corrige Ruby, sentant ses larmes revenir. Mon exécution a été avancée à dans quelques heures. Après ce soir, je n'existerai plus.

\- Elle ne t'a pas crue, alors ?

La femme hausse les sourcils, et ajoute :

\- C'est vrai que ton histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux.

Ruby hoche la tête.

\- Oui, un peu, concède-t-elle. Je… je pense que je m'attendais juste à ce qu'elle me voit et… j'en sais rien. A ce qu'elle ressente quelque chose ?

\- Celle que tu connais dans ton monde est clairement une autre personne, répond la femme. Ici, elle ne _ressent_ rien.

Avant que Ruby ne puisse protester, une fumée violette l'entoure, et lorsqu'elle se dissipe, elle est de retour dans la même pièce qu'auparavant, avec Regina. Son cœur fait une embardée. C'est forcément bon signe. Sinon, elle l'aurait laissée dans sa cellule jusqu'à l'exécution. Un regard rapide vers le visage de Regina l'informe que la Reine est en colère, et un peu déconcertée. Ruby reste silencieuse.

\- Quel but espères-tu atteindre en racontant toutes ces histoires ? finit par demander Regina, après un long silence. Pourquoi dis-tu toutes ces choses, à propos de moi ? A une femme que je m'apprête à exécuter, en plus ! On dirait que tu cherches à augmenter ses souffrances ; ce qui me convient tout à fait, mais semble étrange provenant d'une disciple de Snow White.

\- Je n'essaie pas de lui rendre les choses plus difficiles, proteste Ruby. Mais je ne peux pas laisser la personne que vous êtes maintenant vous définir. Je vous connais, et je sais ce que vous avez fait. Mais vous ne vous réduisez pas à ça.

\- Ce monde fantasmagorique tu as inventé, crache Regina en s'approchant de Ruby, est _ridicule_.

\- Je ne l'ai pas inventé, réplique calmement Ruby. C'est vous qui l'avez fait.

\- Je ne créerais jamais un monde où j'assiste à des fêtes en compagnie de Snow White et où j'invite ses amies dans mon lit, répond Regina, les lèvres tordues en un rictus de dégoût.

\- Pas juste dans votre lit.

Ruby suppose qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, maintenant. Elle va mourir à l'aube.

\- Dans votre _cœur_.

Regina secoue la tête.

\- Tu montres juste à quel point tu me connais mal, loup.

Elle croise le regard de Ruby et termine :

\- Je n'ai pas de cœur.

Ruby maintient son regard sans ciller.

\- C'est faux. Je l'ai tenu dans ma main. Je l'ai remis dans votre poitrine. Et vous en avez fait de même avec le mien.

Zelena avait pris le cœur de Ruby pour forcer Regina à lui abandonner le sien. Mais ajouter une sœur égarée à l'équation ne va certainement pas aider à arranger la situation.

Regina hausse un sourcil, inflexible, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire que Ruby n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps.

\- Comme ceci ? crache-t-elle, enfonçant sa main dans la poitrine de la louve avant de la retirer, son cœur dans la main.

Ruby a un hoquet et porte brusquement sa main à sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, mais ça ne rend pas le procédé moins douloureux. Elle s'accommode de la brûlure, la domine, et croise de nouveau les yeux de Regina, pantelante.

\- A peu près, dit-elle.

La Reine tourne le cœur dans sa main, l'examine. Ruby est contente de constater qu'il est toujours vibrant de vie et rougeoyant.

\- Je pourrais l'écraser tout de suite, lui dit Regina. Ça éviterait de gaspiller une flèche demain matin.

Déglutissant et essayant toujours de s'habituer à la sensation de vide qu'elle ressent, Ruby parvient à hausser les épaules.

\- Il est à vous, dit-elle, d'une voix aussi solide qu'elle peut.

Les yeux de la Reine rencontrent brièvement les siens. Elle termine :

\- Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez.

La main de Regina se resserre autour du cœur de Ruby, et elle regarde les jambes de la jeune femme faiblir avec un sourire sournois. La main de Ruby agrippe sa poitrine et elle essaie d'atténuer la douleur en griffant sa peau, la respiration irrégulière.

\- Fais-le, dit-elle, les dents serrées ; et la douleur dans sa poitrine redouble d'intensité.

Elle refuse de quitter Regina des yeux en tombant à genoux. Pendant un instant, il lui semble voir une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux de l'autre femme. Soudain, la douleur diminue et Ruby prend une inspiration sèche, essayant d'avaler un peu d'air. Lorsqu'elle parvient à retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration, elle lève les yeux vers Regina, désorientée par le brusque retournement de situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande Ruby. Écrasez-le !

\- Dans ce… _fantasme_ que tu entretiens, dit Regina, ignorant l'instruction de Ruby. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?

Malgré la situation, Ruby s'autorise un petit sourire en pensant à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aime Regina. Son sourire. Son rire. La tête qu'elle fait juste avant d'éternuer. La passion dont elle fait preuve dans certaines circonstances. Son amour pour Henry. Le simple fait qu'elle soit capable d'amour est aussi une énorme raison en soi.

\- Parce que vous m'avez laissée vous connaître, choisit finalement de dire Ruby. Vous vous êtes révélée à moi, avec vos démons et tout le reste, comme vous ne l'aviez jamais fait pour _personne_ ; par peur sans doute. Et j'ai vu une femme magnifique, drôle, intelligente et _aimante_.

Elle déglutit pour chasser la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle repense au chemin qu'elles ont parcouru toutes les deux ; ça n'a pas été simple.

\- Et peu importe les obstacles que nous avons rencontrés, on est toujours restées ensemble. Je suis restée, parce que je vous aimais.

Ruby secoue la tête, réalise qu'elle parle au passé et se reprend :

\- Parce que je vous _aime_.

C'est à peine discernable, mais le regard de Regina vacille, et ses lèvres se plissent. Ils se durcissent de nouveau presque immédiatement, et la douleur que Ruby ressent dans la poitrine augmente brièvement lorsque la Reine recommence à presser son cœur. Regina se penche vers elle, le nez à quelques centimètres du visage de Ruby.

\- Cet _amour_ que tu ressens ? Regarde où il t'a conduit, crache-t-elle. A genoux, le cœur exposé… faible et pathétique.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Tu es un _loup_. Une guerrière redoutable, qui a réussi à m'échapper et qui aide Snow White depuis des _mois_. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, tu t'es rendue à moi sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle secoue de nouveau la tête.

\- Tu vas mourir, ce soir. _Voilà_ ce que l'amour t'aura apporté.

\- Si c'est ce qui doit arriver, alors soit, halète Ruby. Rien ne me fera regretter le temps que j'ai passé à vos côtés. Chaque seconde valait la peine de mourir pour elle.

Regina se détourne en retenant avec peine un cri de rage, et elle se dirige vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'immobilise devant le feu, fixe un miroir des yeux. Ruby parvient à peine à discerner ses traits.

\- Tu penses vraiment te rendre service en continuant à jouer cette comédie absurde ? finit par demander Regina. Tu crois peut-être que je vais soudainement te tomber dans les bras et venir vivre avec toi dans une cabane dans les bois, où nous couleront des jours heureux comme deux amantes niaises ?

\- On n'a pas besoin d'une cabane, on a déjà une maison, répond Ruby en se relevant prudemment. Et tout ce que vous avez à faire pour que ça devienne réel, c'est de m'aider à y retourner. Et vous verrez. Vous aurez tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu.

Regina se retourne.

\- C'est faux, réplique-t-elle. Tu m'as déjà dit que Snow White vit toujours.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez toujours voulu, répond Ruby en secouant la tête, récupérant son assurance en voyant que Regina est disposée au dialogue. Enfin, pas vraiment. Vous voulez ce que vous pensez qu'elle vous a coûté.

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

\- Vous voulez ce que votre mère vous a arraché. Vous voulez qu'on vous aime.

Regina secoue la tête et lui adresse un regard noir.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse.

\- Non, c'est une force, la contredit Ruby, avant de s'autoriser un petit sourire narquois. Vous entendrez cette phrase plus d'une fois dans votre vie, croyez-moi.

Elle secoue la tête et redevient sérieuse.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais cru parce que vous avez vu quel peut être le prix de l'amour. Vous vous renfermez parce que c'est plus facile ; parce que de cette manière _vous_ gardez le contrôle, pour une fois dans votre vie.

Regina ne doit pas vouloir entendre ces mots, car un éclair violet traverse ses yeux, et elle fronce les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Elle lève le cœur de Ruby, toujours dans sa main.

\- Je contrôle _ça_.

Ruby secoue de nouveau la tête.

\- Au final, ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirai. Si je meurs maintenant, vous annihilez vous-même votre chance d'être heureuse.

Tout à coup, des images de Regina s'écroulant en apprenant la mort de Ruby assaillent son esprit, et une vague de culpabilité la traverse alors qu'elle réalise à quel point cette affaire est ridicule. _Ruby_ est en train de détruire le bonheur de Regina, et ses yeux brûlent de larmes à cette pensée.

\- En supposant que je crois cette histoire absurde.

\- Pourquoi m'écouteriez-vous, si ce n'était pas le cas ? réplique Ruby, se risquant à deviner. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tuée sur place, simplement pour avoir osé insinuer une chose pareille ? Pourquoi m'avoir transportée depuis ma cellule jusqu'à cette pièce pour en entendre davantage ?

La veine sur le front de Regina se fait de plus en plus proéminente ; elle serre la mâchoire, est clairement tendue. Mais ce n'est pas de la rage, c'est quelque chose d'autre. Plusieurs choses, même, réalise Ruby. Regina doute.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle pas répondre, les dents serrées. J'aurais dû te laisser dans ta cellule. Ou te tuer dans ce village.

\- Si je meurs ici, ça changera tout, insiste Ruby. Snow sera furieuse. Elle vous tuera peut-être pour de bon, cette fois.

Regina éclate de rire en entendant ça, et elle lance à Ruby un regard dubitatif.

\- Snow White n'a pas suffisamment de cran. Elle soufflera, et soufflera encore, mais elle ne me fera pas tomber.

Ruby observe le visage de Regina se tordre en un rictus mauvais.

\- Et quand elle pleurera sur ta dépouille, je lui porterai le coup fatal.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne comprenez pas.

Ruby sent une vague de frustration monter en elle face au manque de discernement dont fait preuve la Reine. Tout ce qui l'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de tuer Snow White. Et à cause de l'intervention de Ruby, elle va peut-être réussir.

\- Si vous la tuez, vous allez compromettre l'avenir de tout le monde-

\- Je me fiche de l'avenir de tout le monde, je ne me soucie que du mien.

\- De tout le monde, y comprit le vôtre. _Votre_ fin heureuse, Regina. Vous devez laisser les choses se dérouler comme prévu, ou il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour _nous_ , c'est certain.

Regina semble réfléchir à la déclaration de Ruby, et cette dernière commence à peine à se détendre un peu lorsque Regina reprend, courroucée :

\- Non. Dans _ma_ fin heureuse, je danse sur la tombe de Snow.

Elle sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Et je le ferai avec grand plaisir.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, mais c'est faux, répond Ruby, sentant le désespoir s'insinuer en elle au fur et à mesure que ses réserves d'espoir s'amenuisent. Vous danserez, c'est vrai ; dans le futur. Mais avec moi. Pieds nus, dans notre jardin, sous la pluie. Dans le salon, aussi. Et je chanterai pour vous, et vous me direz que je suis très mauvaise chanteuse. Henry entrera dans la pièce et nous surprendra, il lèvera les yeux au ciel, et ses simagrées vous feront rire. Et vous serez heureuse, Regina. Je vous le promets.

\- Tes promesses ne veulent rien dire, répond Regina – mais sa voix a perdu son accent cruel. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Tu as peut-être usé de la magie pour découvrir toutes ces choses sur moi. Toute cette affaire n'est peut-être qu'un plan conçu par Snow, pour ce que j'en sais.

Ruby soupire et se frotte le visage, se retenant de grogner de frustration.

\- Avec toute la magie dont vous disposez… avec tout le _pouvoir_ que vous avez… vous pouvez sûrement penser à un procédé qui prouverait que je ne suis pas complètement tarée.

Regina fronce le nez de mécontentement et se hérisse :

\- Tu ne te rends pas service, très chère, dit-elle. Je suis à peu près certaine que je ne m'associerais jamais avec quelqu'un qui parle si mal.

\- Vous vous êtes habituée, avec le temps, lui assure Ruby en roulant des yeux. J'aime à penser que vous trouvez ça attachant.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Regina tapote le rebord de la fenêtre des doigts et observe Ruby avec une telle intensité que cette dernière se sent mise à nue, mais elle reste silencieuse.

\- Il y a un moyen, décide la Reine.

\- Un moyen de quoi ? demande Ruby, avançant d'un pas avant de s'arrêter net.

Ce n'est probablement pas le moment de se montrer trop familière.

Regina se retourne complètement et l'étudie pendant un long moment.

\- Un moyen de prouver que tu mens, dit-elle, et Ruby sent son ventre se serrer.

Elle déglutit, mais garde la tête haute.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ?

\- Je… connais quelqu'un qui sera capable de déterminer si ce que tu dis est vrai ou non.

Regina hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu penses que ton histoire tiendra debout face à un examen de ce genre ?

\- Oui ! répond immédiatement Ruby – même si une voix au fond d'elle lui souffle qu'un bon nombre de choses, de différences entre maintenant et plus tard pourrait déstabiliser la personne en question. Mais au moins, elle pourra sûrement confirmer d'où vient Ruby. Oui, carrément, reprend-elle. Je suis partante.

Son enthousiasme semble surprendre Regina, et le masque de la Reine disparaît l'espace d'un instant, permettant à Ruby d'entrevoir l'expression habituelle de Regina lorsqu'elle se réveille le matin, un peu désorientée et complètement vulnérable.

\- Très bien, concède Regina. Mais je change les règles du jeu. Si tu mens, tu meurs, immédiatement.

Elle fouille le regard de Ruby, comme à la recherche d'une lueur de peur ou d'incertitude.

\- Ça me semble juste, approuve Ruby.

Juste pour la Méchante Reine, du moins, ajoute-t-elle intérieurement.

\- On y va ? reprend-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant si hâte de se rendre à sa propre exécution, commente Regina ; mais elle lève les mains et les transporte toutes les deux dans une autre partie du château.

L'odeur indique à Ruby qu'elles sont sous terre, très loin de la surface. Elle lui rappelle l'odeur… de la mort. Ruby se couvre instinctivement le nez. Elle remarque que Regina ne tressaille même pas. Le corridor dans lequel elles sont apparues n'est éclairé que par des torches, et la lumière rend les yeux de Regina plus chaleureux, plus accueillants. Le manque que Ruby ressent s'agrandit encore.

\- Par ici, ordonne Regina en s'engageant dans l'étroit couloir.

Elles prennent un tournant et se retrouvent devant deux gardes postés devant une porte lourdement fortifiée. Regina fait un signe de tête aux deux hommes, et l'un d'entre eux ouvre la porte. Regina entre. Ruby prend une grande inspiration par la bouche et la suit.

\- Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que vous pouvez supporter ça ? murmure Ruby en fronçant le nez lorsque l'odeur parvient tout de même à s'infiltrer en elle.

\- L'odeur de la mort ? demande Regina.

Elle ne se retourne pas vers Ruby mais cette dernière entend le sourire mesquin qui teinte ses prochains mots :

\- Lorsqu'on a tué des centaines de gens comme moi, très chère, ça devient juste l'air qu'on respire.

Un frisson court dans le dos de Ruby, et elles finissent par s'arrêter devant une cellule de prison. La pièce est vide, mais une pierre énorme est encastrée dans le mur arrière. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que Ruby n'a pas entendu Regina se vanter des gens qu'elle a tués, et son sang s'est glacé dans ses veines. Elle ferme les yeux et essaie de se calmer, étouffant une vague de nausée. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, Regina la fixe, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Je suis surprise que ça ne soit pas le cas pour toi aussi. Je sais tout sur le sang que _tu_ as fait couler au cours de ta vie, _loup_.

Ruby sent la bile monter dans sa gorge, se rappelant exactement la sensation que procure le fait de planter ses crocs dans un être humain et de sentir la vie s'échapper de son corps. Elle déglutit et se lèche les lèvres.

\- J'ai accepté ce que j'ai fait, Regina. Je suis à un stade de ma vie où je sais où j'en suis.

Elle relève le menton et termine :

\- J'apprécie celle la personne que je suis devenue. Et vous appréciez la personne que je suis devenue.

Regina lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était notre statut commun de meurtrières qui nous avait rapprochées. Autant pour moi.

Elle fait un geste de la main devant la cellule, et la porte en pierre s'ouvre lentement. La cellule reste vide, et Regina se tourne vers Ruby. Elle lance son cœur en l'air et le rattrape avec facilité. Ruby reste de marbre et regarde fixement la Reine.

\- N'oublie pas…

\- Attendez ! s'écrie soudain Ruby. On s'est mises d'accord sur ce qui arriverait si jamais je mens… Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'il est prouvé que je dis la vérité ?

Un rictus déforme le visage de Regina ; elle se penche vers elle – et, bon sang, Ruby doit se faire violence pour ne pas la saisir par les épaules et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas une option.

Elle fait apparaître une flèche dans le creux de sa main, et utilise la pointe en argent pour tracer le contour du visage de Ruby, avant de se tourner vers la cellule vide.

\- Confesseur !

Ruby balaye la pièce du regard ; elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Le mur du fond se désintègre soudain et révèle des appartements beaucoup plus accueillants que ceux dans lesquels Ruby a été jetée quelques heures plus tôt. Une jeune femme se lève, habillée d'une robe d'un blanc immaculé, et s'approche d'elles. Elle a de longs cheveux longs, et une peau lisse et pâle.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, vous savez, dit la femme, apparemment heureuse de pouvoir s'adresser si candidement à Regina.

Un frisson de jalousie traverse Ruby, et elle se demande soudain si la nature de la relation que cette jeune femme entretient avec la Reine ne dépasse pas ce que cette dernière veut bien laisser entendre.

\- Je n'ai ni le besoin ni l'envie de connaître ton prénom, réplique Regina. Contente-toi de faire ce pourquoi je te garde ici.

Elle fait un geste négligent de la main pour désigner Ruby.

\- Cette _femme_ prétend qu'elle et moi entretenons… une… relation-

\- Nous nous _aimons_ , interrompt Ruby, fixant la femme blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Regina fronce les sourcils face à l'interruption, mais poursuit :

\- -quelque part dans le futur, et dans un autre monde. Il est clair qu'elle ment, mais… mais-

Ruby regarde le visage de Regina, qui essaye visiblement de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle s'embête à vérifier. Si elle ne croyait vraiment pas Ruby, elle l'aurait déjà tuée.

\- Mais elle veut en être sûre pour pouvoir me tuer la conscience tranquille, termine Ruby, lui offrant une porte de sortie.

Regina et le Confesseur la regardent étrangement. Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Je sais que je ne mens pas, alors je ne suis pas inquiète.

Le Confesseur hausse à son tour les épaules, puis reluque le corps de Ruby de haut en bas. Comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de viande.

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir décliner une offre si alléchante, Votre Majesté, dit-elle. D'habitude, vous n'êtes pas opposée à l'idée de recevoir de si jolies choses dans votre lit.

Une fois de plus, Ruby sent une vague de jalousie monter en elle, et un grondement féroce roule dans sa poitrine.

\- Je te conseille de faire ton travail, avant que je ne te tue _toi_ , menace la Reine.

Le Confesseur roule des yeux ; et Ruby se dit qu'elle a du cran, pour oser faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais lorsque les yeux bleus de la femme se tournent vers elle, la brune réalise qu'elle est juste en train d'utiliser son pouvoir pour obéir à Regina et vérifier la véracité de son histoire. Ruby a l'impression qu'on est en train de plonger directement dans son âme, et elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux sous l'intensité de son regard. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit se laisser faire pour que Regina la croie enfin.

Après un temps, le Confesseur ferme les yeux, brisant le lien. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle fixe brièvement Ruby avant de se tourner vers Regina.

\- Elle dit vrai.

Ruby ne peut retenir le sourire énorme qui étire ses lèvres ; mais il disparaît aussitôt lorsqu'elle entend les prochains mots de la femme.

\- Mais… je sens que c'est en train de changer. Comme si une partie de l'histoire était en train de disparaître et de se réécrire différemment, à cause de votre connaissance de ces faits.

Ruby s'attend à ressentir une immense vague de soulagement la traverser, mais son ventre se serre lorsqu'elle pense à tout ce qui a peut-être déjà changé là d'où elle vient, et à ce qu'elle va trouver en rentrant. _Si_ elle rentre un jour. Elle lance un regard à Regina, qui a l'air déconcertée et furieuse, comme si le Confesseur s'amusait à jouer à un jeu dont elle ne comprend pas les règles. Ruby déglutit et fixe la Reine, qui tient toujours son cœur dans sa main.

\- Montre-moi, exige Regina.

Le Confesseur fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous savez très bien que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas de cette manière Je ne peux pas vous montrer. Je peux juste dire ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. Cette femme dit la vérité. Vous avez un futur commun.

Ruby reporte son regard vers Regina, espérant toujours voir apparaître une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, ressentant toujours la même douleur en constatant que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle lève la tête, bombe un peu le torse, et regarde la Reine faire un geste de la main, faisant de nouveau disparaître le Confesseur dans ses appartements.

\- Tu vas retourner dans ta cellule, dit Regina d'une voix basse. Tout de suite.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ruby fait un pas de plus vers elle.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

Elle penche la tête, essayant de croiser le regard de la Reine.

\- Il faut que vous oubliiez.

\- Si je veux que ce futur devienne réel, termine Regina, levant la tête pour regarder Ruby. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas.

L'estomac de Ruby se glace, elle en oublie toute notion de bienséance ; s'approche de Regina et la saisit par le bras.

\- C'est le cas. Il _faut_ que ça le soit, supplie-t-elle. Sinon pourquoi vous être donné la peine de vérifier si je disais la vérité ?

Une vague de magie propulse violemment Ruby à travers la pièce, et son dos va se cogner contre le mur opposé.

\- Ne me _touche_ pas, crache la Reine, s'approchant à grand pas du corps allongé de Ruby. Et je t'interdis de me demander de me justifier ou de me dire ce qu'il _faut_ ou qu'il ne _faut pas_ que je veuille.

Ruby tousse, secouée par le coup, mais elle se force à s'asseoir et à lever les yeux vers Regina.

\- Vous vouliez qu'elle vous fasse voir le futur, dit-elle, la voix cassée, mais assurée. Je ne peux pas vous montrer, mais je peux vous en parler.

Ruby prend le silence de Regina pour une autorisation à poursuivre, et elle essaie d'ignorer le conflit qui se joue dans les yeux de la Reine. Elle se lève et s'approche une fois de plus, s'arrêtant juste devant la brune, sachant qu'elle s'expose à de nouveaux coups de sa part.

\- C'est… tout ce que vous ne pensiez même pas désirer, et plus encore. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est notre vie, et je n'en changerais pas une _seconde_ ; ni nos passés, ni la manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrées, parce que ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Je vous _aime_ Regina. Entièrement. Votre passé, votre présent, et votre futur.

Elle déglutit et montre du doigt le cœur que tient Regina.

\- Vous auriez pu le réduire en cendres à de nombreuses reprises… Quelque part, vous avez envie de tout ça, je le sais.

Le regard de Regina se durcit et elle resserre sa prise sur l'organe ; Ruby halète de douleur et agrippe sa propre poitrine. Elle maintient le regard de Regina, les yeux humides mais s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Plongée dans les yeux de la soi-disant Méchante Reine, Ruby ne ressent aucune peur. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de croire que Regina fera ce qu'elle a à faire. Si ça veut dire qu'elle doit mourir tout de suite, alors soit.

Regina lève le cœur jusqu'à son visage et l'observe attentivement.

\- Je suis… heureuse ? Dans ce futur dont tu parles.

Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi basse depuis que Ruby l'a rencontrée ici. Elle ressemble davantage à celle de Regina qu'à celle de la Reine. Ruby s'approche encore, prenant tout de même soin de laisser une distance prudente entre elle.

\- Très heureuse, confirme-t-elle. Stupidement heureuse ; à en tomber malade, même.

Elle regarde Regina digérer l'information. Une série d'émotion traverse son visage, puis elle finit par prendre un air furieux, et Ruby sent son cœur couler à pic.

\- Regina-

Un regard glacial se tourne vers elle.

\- C'est _Votre Majesté_ , réplique-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Et nous sommes toutes les deux attendues quelque part. Je suis en retard pour mon bal. Et toi, tu dois retourner dans ta cellule.

\- Je… non, souffle Ruby, incapable de dépasser la douleur qu'elle ressent face au rejet de Regina. Je veux dire… Je… Il faut que je rentre. Pour vous retrouver.

Un sourire cruel tord les lèvres de Regina, et Ruby reconnait à peine son visage.

\- Tu penses encore que ce futur existe ; comme c'est touchant.

\- Alors tuez-moi tout de suite ; rien ne me fera plus mal que de ne rien voir dans vos yeux.

Comme c'est le cas depuis qu'elle a rencontré cette Regina.

\- Mais très chère, qui t'as mis en tête qu'il est dans mes plans d'atténuer la douleur que tu ressens ? demande Regina. Ne comprends-tu pas que je _veux_ que Snow White et tous ses petits amis souffrent ?

Ruby déglutit péniblement.

\- Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire. C'est ce que je vais faire. Parce que même si les choses ont changé chez moi, je passerai le reste de ma vie à vous aimer et à m'assurer que vous le sachiez, que ça vous plaise ou non, jure-t-elle.

\- Si c'est le cas, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, décrète Regina. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer. Parce que te renvoyer dans un futur différent me semble être la punition parfaite pour avoir fait preuve d'une faiblesse si pathétique. Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à faire plus attention avant d'offrir ton cœur à quelqu'un.

Son sourire grandit encore.

\- Et je vais aussi garder _ceci_ (elle serre brièvement le cœur de Ruby, comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie). Juste pour être sûre que tu ne tomberas plus jamais _stupidement_ amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ruby sent la sensation familière que produit la magie de Regina l'envelopper et la faire disparaître avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre à la menace de Regina. Elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol de sa cellule. Elle agrippe immédiatement sa poitrine, la sensation de creux s'intensifiant maintenant qu'une distance importante la sépare de son cœur. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de la réalité, et du fait qu'elle a possiblement changé son propre futur de manière irréparable. _En plus_ d'avoir perdu son cœur. Elle sent la bile monter dans sa gorge et se précipite vers le seau qui se trouve dans le coin de la cellule pour vomir.

\- Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

Elle s'appuie contre le mur en pierre et se laisse glisser sur le sol, remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine et passant ses bras autour, comme pour se réconforter elle-même. Se retenant fermement de vomir à nouveau, Ruby secoue la tête pour dire « non », un flot de larmes déferlant sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle a pris mon cœur, chuchote Ruby, essayant de chasser sa nausée.

\- Et tu es encore vivante ? s'enquit sa compagne de cellule, déconcertée.

Ruby prend une inspiration tremblante, essayant d'imaginer sa vie sans Regina. Sans son _cœur_.

\- Je ne suis pas vivante si je ne suis pas avec elle.

\- Ça va être un problème de courte durée, non ? réplique la femme. Ton exécution n'est-elle pas prévue pour demain à l'aube ?

\- Je ne sais même plus, répond Ruby, repensant aux derniers mots de Regina.

Va-t-elle quand même l'exécuter ? La Reine a dit quelque chose à propos d'un futur _différent_ dans lequel elle la renverrait, et de conséquences à assumer. Mais maintenant, elle est de retour dans sa cellule et elle n'a aucun moyen de rentrer ou même de retrouver Emma.

\- Je sais que tu crois connaître la Méchante Reine, mais si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas d'illusions concernant sa magnanimité. Au contraire, je m'attendrais au pire. Et puis, tu reverras ta famille, un jour. Dans l'Au-delà.

Ruby lève les yeux et lance un regard noir à son interlocutrice, sentant une vague de frustration monter en elle.

\- Je refuse de croire que ça se terminera comme ça. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être à ce point à l'aise à l'idée de mourir et de ne jamais revoir ta famille.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! s'écrie l'autre femme. Mon futur… Mon _sort_ a été décidé. Le tien aussi.

\- Chacun décide de sa propre destinée, gronde Ruby en se levant et en s'approchant des barreaux. Et je refuse d'accepter que celle-ci soit la mienne. Je _vais_ rentrer chez moi et je _retrouverai_ Regina.

\- Tu as l'air de vraiment y croire, répond la femme, presque impressionnée.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, murmure Ruby, agrippant une fois de plus sa poitrine vide.

* * *

Ruby est de nouveau dans un coin de sa cellule, la tête appuyée contre le mur en pierre, vaguement assoupie, lorsqu'elle l'entend.

\- Enlevez vos sales pattes !

C'est la voix Emma. Ruby secoue la tête – le temps qu'elle a passé dans les cachots est clairement en train de la rendre folle ; voilà qu'elle entend des voix. Mais ça recommence quelque secondes plus tard.

\- Je sais très bien marcher toute seule.

Suivie de la voix de Regina.

\- Mettez-là avec le loup.

Lorsqu'elle apparaît, c'est avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Cette blonde t'aidera peut-être à m'oublier. Je sais qu'elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être très difficile.

Ruby déglutit mais reste silencieuse, peu encline à laisser paraître qu'elle et Emma se connaissent. Apparemment, la blonde a changé de tenue, et elle aura sans doute des choses à raconter à Ruby. Par exemple, comment elle s'est débrouillée pour se faire capturer par Regina, nom d'un chien.

La porte s'ouvre et Ruby hésite à tenter une évasion. Elle renonce rapidement, cependant ; elle ne peut pas abandonner Emma ici. Elle soupire et regarde passivement son amie se faire jeter dans sa cellule. La blonde atterrit tête la première sur le sol, et Ruby se dépêche de l'aider à se relever, l'attirant contre elle.

Regina glousse.

\- Oh, regardez ça, dit-elle à ses gardes. Il y a déjà de l'amour dans l'air. Quel dommage de savoir qu'elles ne vivront pas suffisamment longtemps pour voir ces sentiments se développer.

En entendant ça, Ruby se détache d'Emma et s'approche des barreaux.

\- Je croyais que vous alliez me laisser vivre…

\- C'est le cas, réplique la Reine. Pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, tu m'es utile. Et j'aime beaucoup l'idée que tu parviennes à rentrer pour trouver un futur radicalement différent de celui que tu as quitté. Mais souviens-toi, petit loup, que je peux réduire ton cœur en poussière à tout moment. Je t'ai à l'œil.

Ruby baisse la tête et Regina rit de malice avant de quitter les cachots, ses gardes sur les talons.

Lorsque Ruby se retourne, Emma agrippe sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demande-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle a pris ton cœur ?

Ruby reste silencieuse, et Emma tape du pied par terre et montre du doigt les escaliers par lesquels Regina a quitté les lieux.

\- Fais chier, comment on va faire, maintenant ? Déjà qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici et de faire se rencontrer mes parents ; maintenant en plus, il faut récupérer ton cœur !

\- Attends, attends, reprend Ruby, fronçant les sourcils. Rembobine. On doit faire quoi ?

Emma ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais une nouvelle voix interrompt la conversation.

\- Vous… vous vous connaissez ?

C'est sa compagne de cellule. Ruby avait oublié qu'elle et Emma ne sont pas seules.

\- On vient de la même époque, explique Ruby. On est amies.

\- Ruby…, la met en garde Emma. Fais attention à ce que tu révèles.

\- Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour ce conseil, réplique l'autre femme.

Emma lance un regard noir à son amie.

\- Je croyais que tu devais éviter de t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Et toi, alors ? réplique Ruby en haussant un sourcil. Raconte.

Après un instant, elle ajoute :

\- Et on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour la version longue… alors fais-la moi en abrégé.

Vu l'expression d'Emma, Ruby devine que ce qu'elle va lui raconter est facilement du même niveau que Regina lui ayant arraché le cœur.

\- J'ai interrompu la première rencontre de mes parents…

\- Oh, rien que ça ? réplique-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Tu peux parler, tu as donné ton cœur à la Méchante Reine, lui renvoie Emma, le visage impassible. Une fois de plus, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Je ne le lui ai pas _donné_ , corrige Ruby. Elle me l'a _pris_.

Elle soupire de frustration.

\- On va mourir ici de toute façon, donc ça n'a plus aucune importance.

\- On ne va pas mourir ici.

Ruby lance un regard à Emma, qui a les yeux brillants et un sourire en coin sur le visage. Elle se dit que ce n'est pas le moment d'agir comme sa mère alors que leurs vies telles qu'elles les connaissent pourraient avoir changé de cours à tout jamais. Mais elle laisse Emma dans son petit monde, tressaillant cependant lorsque la blonde s'approche d'elle la main tendue. Elle recule d'un pas, levant une main pour bloquer celle d'Emma et lui jetant un regard confus.

\- Ton épingle à cheveux, explique Emma.

Elle fait un geste de la tête en direction de la serrure de la porte.

Ruby hausse un sourcil, dubitative.

\- Sérieux ? Je suis presque sûre que ce genre de truc ne marche qu'à la télé, Emma.

Vu son passé, Ruby aurait pensé que la blonde le saurait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une télé, mais je partage son scepticisme, renchérit la compagne de cellule de Ruby.

\- Et ben, heureusement pour moi, réplique Emma, prenant l'épingle des mains de Ruby ; je n'ai pas besoin que vous y croyiez. Parce que moi, j'y crois.

Elle se met à genoux et déroule l'épingle à cheveux avant de commencer à trifouiller le loquet.

\- Un petit peu... vers... la droite...

 _Click._

Elle se retourne vers les deux femmes, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

\- Tu as réussi ! murmure la femme inconnue.

Ruby n'arrive pas à y croire, mais elle ne va pas laisser passer une opportunité pareille. Elle fait un pas hors de la cellule, s'attendant à ce qu'une vague de magie la propulse de nouveau à l'intérieur. Mais rien ne se passe, et un grand sourire se forme sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va-t'en ! lui dit l'autre femme d'une voix rapide. File ! Allez !

Ruby regarde tour à tour Emma et sa compagne de cellule. Elle sait que Regina a le sang d'une multitude de vies humaines sur les mains et qu'elle ne peut pas tous les sauver, mais elle _peut_ éviter à Regina d'avoir la mort de _cette_ femme sur la conscience.

Emma soupire.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu, Rubes, geint-elle. Fais… fais-la sortir.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Ruby s'approche des barreaux de la cellule. Elle enroule ses poings autour de deux barreaux et tire ; ils plient facilement sous sa force, n'étant pas enchantés comme ceux de sa propre cellule. Utilisant toute sa force, Ruby tord les barreaux comme s'ils étaient faits de caoutchouc, laissant un trou suffisamment grand pour que la femme puisse passer.

\- Allez, lui exhorte Ruby. Il faut faire vite.

La femme prend la main tendue de Ruby et traverse les barreaux, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu es… très forte.

Ruby hoche la tête.

\- Ça va de pair avec la bête. _Allez_.

\- Où ?

\- Les escaliers, ça paraît un bon début, décide Emma, ouvrant la marche.

\- Attendez ! les arrête Ruby.

Elle tourne la tête et renifle l'air. Elle sent… une odeur familière, mais qui ne lui apporte aucun réconfort. Qui lui retourne même l'estomac.

\- Snow…

Elle ferme les yeux et hume de nouveau, juste pour être sûre.

\- Quoi, Snow ?

\- Elle est ici, au château.

Ça veut dire que Regina a mis en action ses menaces… et que Snow _est tombée_ dans le piège. Ruby monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant confiance à son odorat ; Emma et l'autre femme la suivent aussi rapidement que leurs jambes le leur permettent. Elle connait bien le château à cause du temps qu'elle y a passé lorsqu'ils sont tous revenus dans la Forêt Enchantée, avant la seconde malédiction. Elle voudrait courir et se ruer aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, mais elle sait que si elle fonce sans réfléchir, elle les mène tous à une mort certaine. Lorsque l'odeur de Snow White se fait plus forte, Ruby choisit de mener leur trio dans une alcôve pour observer ce qui se passe. Elle n'avait pas prévu de voir sa meilleure amie attachée à un bûcher, Regina prête à l'incinérer, une boule de feu dans la main.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

Elle entend des bruits de pas derrière elle, puis la voix d'Emma.

\- Ruby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

Le loup ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de tendre la main pour prendre celle de la blonde.

\- Em…

Elle fait un signe de tête en direction de la scène qui se déroule en bas.

\- Maman, halète Emma.

Son regard devient sauvage et elle se propulse en avant ; mais Ruby l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

\- Maman ! hurle la blonde.

Elle se débat contre l'emprise de Ruby, mais la louve resserre encore son étreinte.

Déglutissant, Ruby jette un œil en bas. Elle est rapide, mais pas plus rapide que la magie. Si elle descend en brisant la vitre, Regina utilisera la boule de feu qu'elle a dans la main, et _en plus_ elle aura révélé leur position. Mais si Snow White meurt, _aucun_ futur n'est plus possible.

\- Reste. Là.

Elle lâche Emma et recule de quelques pas.

\- Ne bougez pas et _restez_ cachées.

Elle entend à peine que quelqu'un dit son nom et recule de quelques pas. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se propulser à travers la vitre, une explosion illumine le verre. Ignorant l'ordre de Ruby, Emma se lance en avant et se colle contre la fenêtre.

\- Non !

Le mot est hurlé avec tant de douleur qu'il accentue la brûlure dans la poitrine vide de Ruby. Elle rejoint Emma près de la fenêtre et la prend dans ses bras, attirant son visage contre son épaule pour lui éviter la vue du feu qui est en train de consumer la vie de sa mère. Des larmes coulent sur le visage de Ruby, mais elle n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Elle a tout changé. Elle a tout _gâché_.

Un hurlement de loup s'élève dans une autre partie du château, et Ruby sent les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi le bruit lui est familier, Regina se retourne et lève les yeux, croisant son regard. Le sourire de la Reine s'agrandit, débordant de méchanceté.

Elle dit quelque chose ; n'importe qui d'autre serait incapable de l'entendre depuis cette distance, mais Ruby entend très bien, elle.

\- Essaie un peu de retrouver ta fin heureuse maintenant, loup.

Un sanglot s'échappe de la bouche de Ruby et elle tourne la tête, se cache dans les cheveux d'Emma, incapable de faire plus longtemps face aux conséquences de ses actions.

* * *

Si seulement elle n'avait pas suivi Emma à travers ce portail. Si seulement elle n'avait pas voulu sauver la vie de cette femme mystérieuse. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas délibérément livrée à la Méchante Reine. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été assez stupide pour croire qu'elle pourrait la convaincre qu'elles avaient une vie ensemble. Si seulement elle n'était pas en partie responsable de la mort de Snow.

Ruby fixe le feu de camp qu'ils ont allumé, les genoux collés contre la poitrine, serrés contre elle, les yeux mouillés et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Emma est assise à côté d'elle, toujours secouée par les sanglots, et la brune sent la culpabilité et le chagrin luttant pour prédominer en elle.

\- Je vous présente… toutes mes condoléances.

Les mots tirent Ruby de ses pensées et elle lève les yeux vers sa compagne de cellule, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Elle ne pense pas qu'elle arriverait à parler, alors elle hoche la tête en signe de gratitude et reprend Emma dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

La question d'Emma est étouffée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde se tire de son étreinte, et Ruby se force à soutenir le regard brisé que lui lancent ces deux yeux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Comment on va faire pour rentrer chez nous ?

Ruby secoue la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de la réponse. Chez elles, c'est une notion qui n'existe plus. Elle cligne des yeux. _Exister_.

\- Emma… tu es toujours là.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là ! s'écrit Ruby, avant de faire la grimace en réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de formuler cette phrase. Si Snow White est morte, ton existence aurait dû être effacée. Mais tu es toujours là.

Emma secoue la tête et essuie les larmes qui maculent ses joues.

\- Non. On l'a vu mourir.

Ses yeux brillent de chagrin, et Ruby se rend compte qu'elle est en train de revoir la scène.

\- Elle… elle est morte, Ruby, reprend Emma.

\- Emma, je te jure que tu ne serais plus là si c'était le cas.

Elle observe les rouages tourner dans la tête de la blonde, qui essaie d'absorber pleinement l'information. Le visage d'Emma est traversé par un nombre incalculable d'émotions avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne la traverse.

\- Dans le livre de contes… les pages ont commencé à devenir blanches après que j'ai interrompu la rencontre de mes parents.

Elle lève ses mains devant son visage et les regarde fixement.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas disparu à ce moment-là ?

Ruby fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à toutes les hypothèses possibles.

\- J'imagine que c'est parce que… parce que tu n'as pas détruit la _potentialité_ qu'ils se rencontrent plus tard ? Genre, même s'ils ne se sont pas rencontrés à ce moment-là, il y avait encore une chance que ça arrive ? dit-elle. Mais si Snow était morte, il serait _impossible_ que tu viennes au monde. Elle n'est pas morte, c'est sûr.

Les yeux d'Emma semblent reprendre vie, allumés par l'espoir.

\- Si Snow est vivante… si elle est quelque part… nous devons la trouver.

\- Viens, la presse Ruby, s'apprêtant à éteindre le feu.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de me faire l'avocat du diable, les interrompt la troisième femme. Mais comment comptez-vous la trouver, au juste ?

\- J'ai un odorat très développé, explique Ruby. Et j'ai passé énormément de temps dans ces bois. Je les connais par cœur. Il faut juste que je retrouve sa piste.

\- Ça fait un sacré bout de terrain à couvrir, Ruby, dit Emma, malgré l'espoir toujours présent sur son visage. Ton flair est vraiment bon à ce point ?

\- Je me débrouillerai, répond Ruby, se remettant sur pieds et commençant à humer l'air.

Une odeur familière la frappe immédiatement, et elle fronce les sourcils. Emma remarque son changement d'expression.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle. Tu as déjà trouvé ?

\- Je… je ne… commence Ruby, essayant de retrouver l'odeur.

Mais elle est très subtile, et couverte par une deuxième odeur, beaucoup plus repérable.

\- Je sens ton père.

Elle ferme les yeux et écoute.

\- Il est proche… et seul.

Elle fronce de nouveau les sourcils. C'est sûr, elle sent la vague odeur de Snow dans l'air, mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour indiquer la présence de Snow en ce moment.

\- Suis ton flair, ordonne Emma.

Ruby hésite un peu.

\- Il ne faut pas que ton père te voie. Ça mettrait un bazar immense dans la chronologie des choses.

\- Je suis sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Je n'ai plus la même tête, sauf pour les gens qui me connaissent déjà, explique Emma en secouant la tête. Courtoisie de M. Gold… Rumplestiltskin. Et toi, alors ?

\- Je m'en sortirai. Viens.

Elle guide son petit groupe à travers la forêt, le nez levé, suivant l'odeur de David. Il n'est pas loin, mais elle ne le voit pas encore.

\- Montrez-vous.

Ruby sursaute, et elle se fustige d'avoir été prise par surprise, surtout qu'elle était en train de traquer la personne à laquelle appartient la voix. Elle fait un pas en avant, révélant son identité, et David baisse son épée.

\- Red.

Ils se connaissent donc déjà, en déduit Ruby. Son regard se porte sur Emma.

\- Princess Leia.

Ruby se mord la lèvre et résiste à l'envie de se moquer d'Emma pour son choix d'identité secrète. Le visage du prince revêt une expression confuse lorsqu'il aperçoit la compagne de cellule de Ruby.

\- Et… ?

\- Et une amie, termine la femme, souriant à Ruby qui lui renvoie son sourire.

\- Très bien, _amie_ …

David reporte son regard sur Ruby.

\- Red… tes vêtements…

Ruby baisse les yeux sur sa tenue. Le hurlement de loup qu'elle a entendu au château de Regina lui revient à l'esprit, et elle en déduit que son moi passé et David se sont vus récemment.

\- Je me suis… changée, répond Ruby.

\- Mais… tu n'as pas besoin de ton manteau pour ne pas te changer en loup ? demande David, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

Bon sang.

\- Je… euh… j'en ai seulement besoin à la tombée de la nuit. Une fois que la nuit est bien installée, je suis plus à même de contrôler mes transformations, explique-t-elle maladroitement.

Il a l'air de vouloir en savoir plus, mais finit par hocher la tête. Ruby remercie sa bonne étoile du fait que David n'ait jamais été très futé. Le visage du jeune homme se fait triste.

\- J'imagine que tu as informé la princesse Leia de notre tentative désespérée pour la sauver et… et de ce que si s'est passé ensuite.

David et elle étaient donc au château dans le but de sauver Emma. Elle emmagasine l'information pour plus tard, au cas où elle en aurait besoin.

\- Oui. J'ai… mis au courant… la Princesse Leia. Elle est très attristée par le sort de Snow, mais nous sommes toutes les deux parvenues à la conclusion qu'elle est toujours vivante, parce qu-

Emma lui agrippe férocement le bras, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Euh… parce que Red sent son odeur.

Ruby hoche la tête. Elle était sur le point d'expliquer qu'Emma ne pourrait pas exister si Snow était morte, ce qui aurait compliqué les choses au-delà de toute compréhension.

\- Oui, je sens son odeur.

Un petit insecte vient bourdonner près de son oreille et elle fait un geste vague pour le chasser, le manquant d'un kilomètre.

\- On l'a vue brûler, répond David en secouant la tête. Il est impossible qu'elle ait survécu.

Il secoue la tête lorsque l'insecte s'approche de son visage.

\- Cette chose infernale me suit depuis tout à l'heure.

Il fait un geste agacé de la main et l'insecte s'éloigne.

Reniflant l'air, Ruby fronce les sourcils.

\- Je… je la sens, c'est sûr.

Emma fixe des yeux l'insecte qui volette entre Ruby et David avant de venir se poser sur son épaule.

\- Euh… les gars… je crois que la coccinelle essaye de nous dire quelque chose.

\- La coccinelle ? demande Ruby en lançant un regard à son amie. Sérieusement, EmmmmLeia ?

La coccinelle en question s'agite pas mal depuis la déclaration d'Emma, voletant tout près de l'oreille de la blonde, émettant une série de sons aigus. Emma renvoie à Ruby son regard et hausse les épaules.

\- Je… crois ?

\- Attendez une minute…, intervient David en s'approchant d'Emma. Quand Snow et moi étions en route pour venir vous secourir, elle m'a révélé quel serait l'effet que la poussière qu'elle transportait sur la Reine. Ça ne la tuerait pas… mais ça la transformerait en quelque chose de facile à écraser.

Il souleva doucement l'insecte de l'épaule d'Emma.

\- Une coccinelle !

Ruby se penche pour approcher son nez de cette chose minuscule et renifle. Un sourire éclaire son visage, et elle hoche la tête.

\- Oui, c'est bien Snow.

Une paire de main se pose sur le bras de la brune, pressant fermement, et elle se tourne, découvrant une Emma folle de joie.

\- Elle est vivante, murmure-t-elle.

David les observe toutes les deux, et son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Mais… comment on va faire pour la remettre dans son état normal ?

\- Je pense pouvoir vous aider, intervient une nouvelle voix, se joignant à leur conversation.

Ruby regarde autour d'elle, sans trouver la propriétaire de la voix. Peu de temps après, une lumière bleue les éclaire tous. Ruby lève les yeux et constate que la Fée Bleue leur a fait grâce de sa présence.

\- Elle m'a appelée.

\- Blue, la salue Emma avec un sourire – mais la fée la regarde avec confusion.

\- En effet. Et vous êtes… ?

Emma réalise son erreur et détourne les yeux.

\- Leia.

Blue hausse légèrement un sourcil, puis elle secoue la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Ruby sent son ventre se nouer. Elles sont arrivées jusque-là ; la Fée Bleue ne peut _pas_ tout faire foirer maintenant.

\- Mais vous pouvez garder vos secrets, poursuit la fée – et Ruby recommence à respirer librement. Je sens que c'est préférable.

\- Pouvez-vous nous rendre Snow ? demande Ruby, craignant ce qui pourrait arriver si Snow reste trop longtemps coincée dans une forme d'insecte.

Blue penche la tête, semblant évaluer la femme-insecte pendant un instant, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

\- La magie noire est responsable de son état, dit-elle au groupe. Mais la magie blanche peut la ramener.

La Fée Bleue sort sa baguette et la fait tourner ; et Snow White se trouve soudain devant eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

David laisse échapper un sourire surpris, et Emma se jette au cou de sa mère.

\- Tu es vivante ! crie-t-elle pratiquement.

\- Oh ! s'exclame Snow, surprise. Oui… apparemment…

Elle tente de s'extirper des bras d'Emma, et ajoute :

\- Merci…

Ruby aperçoit le visage d'Emma se décomposer, et sa poitrine creuse se serre lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traverse brièvement les yeux de la blonde. Elle veut la rejoindre, mais le soulagement qu'elle ressent en constatant que son amie est vivante est plus fort qu'elle.

\- Snow ! s'écrie-t-elle en ouvrant grands les bras, et la brune s'y engouffre sans hésitation.

Ruby la serre fermement contre elle.

\- Red ! Ton manteau, s'exclame soudain Snow, se défaisant de son étreinte en baissant les yeux mais gardant ses mains sur sa taille. Où est-il ?

\- C'est… une longue histoire, répond Ruby, dont le regard cherche de nouveau celui d'Emma. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Snow sourit de son sourire merveilleux, plein de confiance et de foi, et Ruby ne peut s'empêcher de l'attirer à nouveau contre elle.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivante, murmure-t-elle.

Comment aurait-elle pu vivre dans un monde où Regina aurait _vraiment_ tué Snow ?

\- Moi aussi, répond Snow. Tu me connais. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça.

\- J'en sais quelque chose, renchérit Ruby.

Snow jette un bref regard à David, qui, les bras ballants, a l'air de ne pas savoir très bien ce qu'il fait ici. Ruby sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller remercier ton beau Prince.

Snow roule des yeux.

\- J'imagine.

Elle presse une dernière fois les mains de Ruby dans les siennes, puis s'éloigne pour aller entamer une conversation avec David à voix basse.

Ruby recule un peu pour rejoindre Emma. Elle pose une main dans son dos.

\- On dirait qu'on est de nouveau sur les rails, hein ? dit-elle.

\- Ouais, acquiesce Emma, la voix cassée.

Ruby passe plus fermement son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et l'attire contre elle. Emma pose sa tête contre son épaule, et Ruby sent se dégager d'elle une tristesse qui vient s'écraser contre elle par vagues puissantes.

* * *

Ruby est surprise de voir qu'elle n'est pas la première à se réveiller le matin suivant, après qu'ils aient établi le campement pour la nuit. En fait, elle fait partie des dernières debout ; sa compagne de cellule est toujours profondément endormie. Ruby sourit. La pauvre femme a mérité une bonne nuit de repos, après être passée si près de la mort. Elle se redresse en position assise et se frotte le visage, l'odeur des cendres chaudes flottant encore dans l'air.

\- Tu es debout, la salue Emma.

Ruby hoche la tête, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Emma hausse les épaules.

\- Tu avais l'air bien.

Elle tourne la tête et fait un geste de la main, désignant Snow White et David qui discutent à quelques pas de là.

\- Ils commencent enfin à s'apprécier.

\- C'est bien, commente Ruby avec un sourire. Ça va marcher.

\- Oui, mais il y a un petit problème.

Emma jette un regard insistant à la femme endormie avant de reporter son attention sur Ruby.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la sauver.

\- Mais elle est censée être morte, réplique Emma. Le fait qu'elle ne le soit pas pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques… Tout sera peut-être sans dessus dessous quand on rentrera, si elle reste ici.

Ruby met sa tête entre ses mains, incapable de s'exprimer ; de dire à Emma que tout a peut-être déjà changé parce qu'elle en a trop dit à Regina. La blonde s'assoit par terre à côté d'elle, ses épaules frôlant celles de Ruby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as peur que Regina change certaines choses ?

\- Oui, admet-elle. Oui.

Elle lève la tête et regarde Emma.

\- J'ai tout risqué dans l'espoir qu'elle me croie.

\- J'ai… j'ai peur, Ruby, avoue Emma. Entre toi et moi, on a peut-être vraiment fait une connerie.

Ruby se retient d'acquiescer. Cette négativité ne les mènera nulle part. Il faut qu'elles travaillent ensemble pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Bon, tes parents sont réunis, Snow est toujours vivante et Regina peut toujours lui courir après… en fait, la seule différence, c'est que Regina est au courant pour la Malédiction.

\- Ce qui va peut-être changer la manière dont elle envisage son avenir.

\- Ou pas, enchaîne Ruby. Si elle sait que ça aura pour conséquence de priver Snow de son bonheur… ça lui suffira peut-être.

\- J'espère, répond Emma, son regard glissant vers la poitrine de Ruby. Et ton problème de cœur, ça va se passer comment ? Le laisser dans le passé… ce n'est pas trop risqué ?

Ruby place une main sur sa poitrine et ne sent rien dedans.

\- Regina a amené son caveau à Storybrooke. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que mon cœur sera là-bas quand on rentrera.

Et à ne _pas_ penser aux trente ans et quelques dont elle disposera pour le réduire en poussière si l'envie lui prend.

\- Donc, commence Emma. On choisit juste de croire que tout va bien se passer ?

Ruby hausse les épaules et lui adresse un sourire triste.

\- La foi est une grande force, dit-elle. Comme tu le sais déjà ; sans doute mieux que personne d'ailleurs.

C'est la foi d'Emma qui a brisé la première malédiction.

Emma hoche la tête et fait un sourire hésitant à Ruby. La brune passe un bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre elle.

\- Merci, Ruby, murmure Emma.

\- Pour quoi ? demande la brune, surprise par la gratitude de son amie.

Elle lâche Emma, recule un peu pour observer son visage. La blonde hausse les épaules, gênée.

\- Pour les paroles d'encouragement, j'en sais rien.

Ses yeux bleus se lèvent et croisent ceux de Ruby. Elle ajoute :

\- Je suis vraiment triste que tu n'aies pas été ma tante, pendant mon enfance.

Ruby sent les larmes affluer face à cette confession.

\- Moi aussi, chuchote-t-elle, avant de sourire. Je suis sûre que j'aurais été la tata la plus cool du monde.

\- Tu seras la tata cool de mon petit frère sans nom, dit Emma, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Ouais, approuve Ruby.

Une vague de mélancolie semble s'abattre de nouveau sur Emma, et Ruby l'attire de nouveau contre elle.

\- Mais je suis là pour toi aussi, dit-elle. Donc, si jamais tu as besoin de parler des garçons ou si tu veux que je mente à Snow à propos de la raison pour laquelle tu as dépassé ton couvre-feu ; tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle sent qu'Emma hoche la tête.

\- Et si tu n'as besoin de rien de tout ça, je serai très honorée d'être simplement ton amie.

Emma rit contre son épaule.

\- C'est noté, Rubes, dit-elle en serrant Ruby contre elle avant de la relâcher, s'essuyant le visage.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- On doit encore s'occuper du léger problème que représente notre invitée, dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la femme qui semble remuer.

\- On la prendra avec nous.

\- Dans le futur ? intervient la femme, qui se réveille enfin.

\- Oui, répond Ruby en la regardant d'un air désolé. Tu es censée être morte, maintenant. Si on te laisse ici, tu vas changer l'avenir de tout le monde.

\- Mais… mais je veux juste retrouver ma famille, proteste la femme. Je ne ferai rien de mal, je vous le promets.

Ruby ferme les yeux. Il est vraiment très injuste que cette femme doive souffrir pour assurer que leur futur reste intact.

\- Si ta famille est à Storybrooke, ils ont survécu et te croient morte. Si on change ça, on fiche tout en l'air.

\- Vous devez nous faire confiance, renchérit Emma.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous fais _pas_ confiance. La fée a dit que vous mentiez, réplique la femme en se levant.

Ruby l'imite.

\- Et _toi_ , dans ce _Storybrooke,_ tu es sous la coupe de la Méchante Reine.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Alors, à moins que vous ne m'emmeniez contre mon gré, je pars sur le champ à la recherche de ma famille.

Avant que la femme n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le poing de Ruby entre en collision violente avec sa tête, et elle s'écroule au sol, inconsciente.

\- Alors je suppose qu'on va devoir te prendre contre ton gré, marmonne le loup-garou, les yeux fixés sur le corps immobile.

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de viser la tête ? demande Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en avais marre de l'entendre appeler Regina la Méchante Reine, maugrée Ruby. Tu avais une meilleure idée pour la convaincre de venir avec nous ?

Emma soupire.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe.

Ruby n'a pas le temps de répondre, car David s'approche du trio, l'air confus.

\- Elle dort encore ?

\- Euh, ouais, répond Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a vu Snow ? demande-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle est allée à la rivière, mais elle n'a pas—

Son visage se décompose, puis son regard se durcit.

\- La bague… elle me l' volée !

\- Sérieux ? geint Emma ; et Ruby comprend son désarroi. Vous savez où elle a pu aller ?

David soupire.

\- Elle cherchait à s'assurer une place sur un navire. Le pont aux trolls est le seul chemin qui mène au port.

Il se retourne et détale.

\- Oh, non, grogne Emma.

Elle est sur le point de se lancer à la poursuite de son père, mais Ruby l'arrête.

\- Emma, c'est _bien_ qu'ils aillent là-bas. C'est là que Snow a sauvé ton père des trolls.

\- Oui, mais elle a été capable de le sauver parce qu'elle disposait d'une arme-

\- La poudre de fée, termine Ruby, qui comprend enfin. Qu'elle a déjà utilisée. Bon sang !

\- On dégage. Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

Ruby laisse tomber la femme sans nom sur le sol, et s'accroupit derrière un arbre, Emma à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? chuchote la blonde directement dans l'oreille de Ruby, la faisant sursauter.

Elle lui lance un sale regard.

\- Tu peux me laisser un peu plus d'une milliseconde pour écouter la conversation ? la rabroue-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

\- Désolée, marmonne Emma.

\- La feeerme ! Rhooo !

Son regard suit la scène du regard, observant un troll robuste mettre David à genoux et lever son épée. Elle est sur le point d'intervenir lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre :

\- Stop !

C'est la voix de Snow White. Ruby tourne la tête et, ses sens surhumains l'aident à la repérer.

\- Lâche ton épée, ou je vous transforme tous en cafards.

Ruby fronce les sourcils lorsque Snow sort la fiole ; et elle se demande si elle va vraiment s'en sortir avec _cette_ menace.

\- De la poussière de Fée sombre. Laissez-le partir, où vous ne serez plus que de la bouillie sur la semelle de mes bottes quand j'en aurai fini avec vous.

Elle fait un pas en arrière, prête à lancer, et Ruby est de nouveau prête à intervenir pour l'aider. Mais elle entend un objet métallique tomber sur le sol et attend, aux aguets.

\- On ne veut pas d'ennuis, dit le deuxième troll, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Parfait. Tant que vous y êtes, donnez-moi une bonne raison d'oublier ce fâcheux incident.

Ruby renifle d'amusement. Snow White n'est pas seulement en train de sauver David, elle est également en train de _voler_ les trolls. Elle secoue la tête et se rend compte que son amie hors-la-loi lui manque. Elle se tourne pour partager l'information avec Emma, et se rend compte que la blonde a les yeux plein de larmes, observant ses parents échanger quelques mots. Ruby sent ses propres yeux devenir humides lorsqu'une larme tombe sur la joue d'Emma, et elle cligne des yeux pour chasser l'émotion, se retournant vers la scène juste à temps pour entendre David promettre à Snow qu'il la retrouvera toujours. Si Regina était là, elle serait en train de rouler des yeux, mais Ruby est tout aussi émerveillée qu'Emma face au privilège qu'elle a de voir ses amis tomber amoureux. Ils se séparent enfin, et Ruby renifle et cligne des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que sa voix ne flanchera pas lorsqu'elle prendra la parole.

\- Voilà, murmure-t-elle. Tout est revenu dans l'ordre.

Emma hoche la tête et sèche ses propres larmes sur son manteau.

\- Ouais, dit-elle. Et maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve Mr Gold. Rumplestiltskin. Peu importe.

\- Et qu'on rentre, termine Ruby.

* * *

Ruby donne le rythme, et elles arrivent rapidement au château de Rumple. Haletantes – Emma à cause de l'allure et Ruby à cause du corps inconscient qu'elle transporte-, elles se dirigent vers la pièce dans laquelle la blonde avait été amenée lors de sa dernière visite.

\- On a réussi ! annonce Emma en poussant les portes, tombant sur Rumple en train de mélanger une potion.

\- Tes parents sont ensembles ? demande-t-il.

Ruby sent ses poils se hérisser face au son de sa voix et à l'odeur de sa magie noire. Elle parvient à peine à se retenir de grogner.

\- Ils sont en bonne voie, lui dit Emma, jetant un regard à Ruby en souriant. On est prêtes à partir.

\- Je vois.

Ses yeux métalliques se fixent sur Ruby, et ses lèvres se tordent dans un sourire vicieux.

\- Et tu as amené ton toutou.

Un grognement s'échappe _finalement_ de la gorge de Ruby lorsqu'elle entend le mot, mais la main d'Emma se pose sur son bras et l'empêcher de s'approcher de lui.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, toutes les trois, dit Emma, serrant le poignet de Ruby dans une supplique silencieuse. Est-ce que le portail est prêt ? Vous pouvez l'ouvrir ?

\- Non.

Ruby fronce les sourcils et désigne du doigt la fiole qu'il a dans les mains.

\- Alors sur quoi travaillez-vous ? exige-t-elle de savoir.

\- Oh, ça, c'est pour moi. Une potion d'oubli, répond-il. J'en sais trop sur mon avenir. La seule manière de le protéger, c'est de l'oublier.

Ruby jette un regard à la blonde, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- Em _ma…_

Elle est soudain traversée par la pensée fugace qu'elle pourrait demander à Rumplestiltskin de répliquer cette potion et d'en verser une touche dans le prochain repas de Regina.

Emma soupire.

\- Ok… qu'en est-il de la baguette dont vous pensiez qu'elle pourrait nous aider ?

\- Es-tu capable de manier la magie ? Parce qu'à moins que ce ne soit le cas, vous n'irez nulle part, mes chères.

Il attrape la baguette et la jette en direction de la blonde.

\- En es-tu capable ?

Il sourit et glousse frénétiquement alors qu'Emma fixe la baguette d'un air perdu.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il.

\- Si on reste ici, ça affectera votre précieux futur, réplique Ruby, se demandant pourquoi Emma n'utilise pas sa magie. Vous _devez_ nous renvoyer.

\- Je ne _dois_ rien faire du tout, loup, réplique-t-il en souriant avec mépris. Mon futur existe déjà dans votre présent, ce qui veut dire que vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

Emma est encore en train de fixer la baguette qu'elle a dans la main. Ruby rajuste le fardeau qu'elle a sur l'épaule et s'approche de la blonde.

\- Em, commence-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévu de nous laisser tranquillement vivre ici.

Elle se prépare à combattre ou à fuir, cherchant des yeux des possibles portes de sorties au cas où celle par laquelle elles sont entrées soit inaccessible.

\- Oh, mais c'est là que tu as tort, petit chien, leur dit Rumplestiltskin. J'ai prévu de vous garder ici. J'ai même prévu de vous garder _en sécurité_. Dans un endroit où je n'ose pas me rendre moi-même. Où je garde les types de magie trop noires et trop imprévisibles, même pour moi.

\- Rumplestiltsk-

Avant qu'Emma ait eu le temps de dire entièrement son nom, elles sont toutes les trois englouties par un nuage de fumée pourpre qui empeste le Ténébreux. Ruby enfouit son visage dans le corps qu'elle a sur l'épaule pour essayer d'échapper à l'odeur. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, elles sont dans une nouvelle pièce, mais toujours dans le même bâtiment.

Emma secoue la tête et fait quelques pas. Ruby pose la femme sur une table et remue les épaules, essayant de se débarrasser des nœuds qui se sont formés dans son dos.

\- Non, murmure Emma. Ce sale con.

Ruby soupire. Elle sait d'expérience qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Rumplestiltskin. Elle le hait ; pas seulement à cause de son rôle dans le passé de Regina et de Snow, mais aussi à cause de la manière dont il traite Belle. Elle se demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête lorsqu'elle a dit à Emma d'aller lui demander de l'aide. Elle aurait dû avoir suffisamment foi en Regina ; croire qu'elle les renverrait chez elles.

\- Au moins, je suis de nouveau moi.

La voix d'Emma fait sursauter Ruby et la tire de ses pensées. Elle tourne son regard vers la blonde, qui s'éloigne d'un miroir sur pied situé au milieu de la pièce en essuyant ses larmes. Ruby s'approche immédiatement de son amie et la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Emma.

La blonde se détache de son étreinte en secouant la tête.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais, lui dit-elle d'un ton défaitiste. Et ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, réplique Ruby d'un ton cassant, de plus en plus agacée face au pessimisme persistant d'Emma. Il a dit qu'on avait besoin de magie. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, la sauveuse avait de la magie.

\- Je n'en ai plus, admet Emma en baissant la tête. Je l'ai perdue.

\- Tes pouvoirs sont sans doute revenus quand Zelena est morte. Tout comme le cœur de Regina lui a été rendu.

Emma prend un air renfrogné ; blessée.

\- Tu penses que je fais semblant ? dit-elle. Crois-moi, si je pouvais le faire, je le ferais !

\- Je pense que le fait de ne pas avoir de magie facilite le scénario dans lequel tu retournes à New York en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il est temps _d'arrêter_ de fuir.

Ruby entend le cœur d'Emma tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et les yeux de la blonde brûlent alors qu'elle avance vers elle.

\- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas, Ruby ? demande-t-elle. Fuir, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant toute ma vie. C'est comme ça que j'ai _survécu_ pendant tout ce temps. Mais… mais crois-moi, je veux que ça marche. Je veux rentrer à Storybrooke.

Elle se tourne, cache son visage.

\- Je veux arrêter de fuir.

Résistant à l'envie d'aller la consoler, Ruby reste où elle est.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'Emma se retourne, de nouvelles larmes maculent ses joues.

\- Voir ma mère mourir, dit-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion. Penser qu'elle était morte, que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

Elle s'interrompt et déglutit.

\- Et pas parce que je me suis rendue compte que « oh, merde alors, je ne vais jamais naître » ; mais juste parce que je… je l'aime.

Elle renifle et lève les yeux vers Ruby.

\- J'étais _tellement_ soulagée qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Et tu sais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux ?

Ruby sait. Elle l'a vu elle aussi. Il y avait la même chose dans les yeux de Regina, alors elle sait à quel point ça fait mal.

\- Rien.

Emma baisse les yeux.

\- Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais.

Elle fait un geste en direction de Ruby.

\- Elle était méga contente de _te_ voir, mais elle ne m'a même pas accordé un regard.

Ruby ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Emma ne lui en laisse pas la chance.

\- Elle était devant moi, mais elle n'était pas vraiment là. Et ça, c'est ce que je lui ai infligé depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Je n'arrête pas de _partir_. Je n'arrête pas de fuir, de la quitter. De quitter tout le monde.

Elle tousse pour s'éclaircir la gorge, ses yeux humides soutenant le regard de Ruby.

\- Et il faut que ça s'arrête. Lorsqu'Henry m'a amenée à Storybrooke, il m'a ramenée _chez moi_.

Elle lâche un rire triste.

\- Neal avait raison, au final.

\- A propos de quoi ? murmure Ruby, qui ne veut pas interrompre Emma alors qu'elle se dévoile si franchement.

\- Il… il m'a dit qu'on n'a pas de chez soi avant qu'un endroit nous ait réellement manqué, lui dit Emma. Le fait d'avoir été avec mes parents ces derniers jours, mais sans être _vraiment_ avec eux ? Ils ne m'ont jamais autant manqué. Storybrooke, c'est chez moi. Là où mes parents et Henry sont, c'est chez moi.

Ruby jette un regard fugace à la baguette dans la main d'Emma ; elle brille. La brune sourit. Emma fronce les sourcils en remarquant son expression.

\- Quoi ?

Ruby fait un geste de la tête pour désigner la main d'Emma.

\- On dirait que tu as retrouvé ton mojo, Em.

Le sourire d'Emma est presque aussi resplendissant que la lumière qui s'échappe de la baguette. Ruby ne souhaite pas perdre une seconde de plus, et elle se dépêche de soulever la femme inconsciente ; se demandant, légèrement inquiète, si elle ne l'a pas cognée un peu trop fort.

\- En avant, alors ; rentrons à la maison.

Elle sourit lorsqu'Emma hoche la tête. D'un geste de la main, elle ouvre le portail, et Ruby se rue dedans aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Elles atterrissent toutes les trois dans la même grange qui avait aspirée Ruby et Emma. Leur compagne de voyage sans nom est toujours inconsciente, mais Emma se remet sur pied avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de dire ouf.

\- Dépêche-toi, dit-elle, se baissant pour aider Ruby à se relever.

Il apparaît clair que la révélation qu'elle a eue à propos de son chez elle l'a rendue vibrante d'énergie, habitée par l'envie désespérée de revoir les siens. Ruby ne partage pas son enthousiasme. Même si l'existence d'Emma et le fait qu'elles soient de retour dans ce qui semble être Storybrooke lui indique qu'au moins, Snow a bel et bien eu un enfant, et que le Sort Noir a été jeté par quelqu'un.

\- Pars devant, dit-elle à Emma. Je vais voir si j'arrive à la réveiller.

Elle fait un geste de la tête pour désigner la femme au sol, qui semble commencer à remuer.

\- Si je n'y arrive pas, je la porterai.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande Emma, malgré le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement en train de trépigner sur place.

\- Va embrasser tes parents, lui dit Ruby.

Emma lui fait un grand sourire et se rue hors de la grande. Ruby se retourne en soupirant, et se rend compte que la femme s'est assise et touche sa joue d'une main. Elle lève les yeux vers Ruby.

\- Tu m'as frappée, se plaint-elle.

\- Ouais, désolé, répond Ruby. On ne pouvait pas te laisser là-bas alors que tu étais censée être morte.

Même si tout a peut-être drastiquement changé à cause d' _elle_.

\- Et donc… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous m'avez ramenée dans ce monde dont tu m'avais parlé ? Celui où la Méchante Reine est ton… _amante ?_

\- On va bien voir, marmonne Ruby. Viens.

Elle tend la main vers l'autre femme, qui hésite une seconde avant de la prendre, laissant Ruby la remettre sur pieds.

Le trajet pour retourner en ville se déroule majoritairement dans le silence, et Ruby cherche des signes qui pourraient indiquer que les choses ont changé. Lorsqu'elles arrivent dans le centre-ville, sa compagne de cellule commence à babiller à propos des lumières et des bâtiments et de chaque petit détail qu'elle aperçoit. Ruby ne se laisse pas réconforter par le fait que tout semble normal. Elle ne sera convaincue que lorsqu'elle aura plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

En revanche, elle s'autorise un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles s'engagent dans le Rue Principale et qu'elle aperçoit la pancarte du _Granny's._ _Elle_ , au moins, elle est là. Elle ne se rend compte que sa compagne est encore en train de blablater que lorsqu'elles atteignent les portes du diner.

\- Tu peux te taire ? lui dit Ruby, vibrante de stress.

Lorsque deux yeux écarquillés se posent sur elle, Ruby se sent traversée par une lueur de culpabilité, malgré ses nombreuses inquiétudes.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… je suis sur le point d'entrer là et de découvrir à quel point j'ai merdé. Ce n'est pas le moment de me poser toutes ces questions sur le vingt-et-unième siècle.

Elle lui adresse un sourire fatigué.

\- Tu es _vivante_. Profite, et pose-toi des questions plus tard.

\- Être vivante ne signifie rien pour moi, si je suis séparée de ma famille, réplique la femme.

Ruby ferme les yeux. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ses propres problèmes qu'elle ne s'est même pas donné la peine d'imaginer ce que cette femme est en train de traverser. Elle vient d'arriver dans un pays étrange, et on lui dit que tout ce qu'elle connaissait a changé – y compris la terreur que Regina inspire au peuple. Et par-dessus le marché, elle doit se demander si sa propre famille a survécu et s'ils n'ont pas déjà fait leur deuil. La brune se sent soudain terriblement coupable.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle à nouveau. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom. Ou ceux des membres de ta famille.

\- Je suis Marian, lui dit la femme après une seconde d'hésitation. Mon mari s'appelle Robin.

Un sourire lui étire les lèvres.

\- Et nous avons un fils… qui s'appelle Roland.

Ruby penche la tête sur le côté, perdue dans ses pensées. Marian…Et Robin. Elle a déjà entendu ces noms-là quelque part, elle en est _certaine_. Ça lui revient tout d'un coup.

\- Robin _Hood ?_

Marian acquiesce, et Ruby poursuit en souriant.

\- Et _Dame_ Marian. Bien sûr.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle se souvient des nombreux coups de main que lui a donné Robin dans la Forêt Enchantée ; ainsi que du fait que lui et son fils sont bel et bien vivants.

\- Marian, tu devrais aller à l'intérieur. Robin et Roland-

\- Ils sont en vie ? demande Marian.

Ruby hoche la tête, et elle a l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

\- Tu mérites ta fin heureuse.

\- Ils sont vraiment à l'intérieur ?

\- Si on est revenues exactement au même moment qu'on est parties, alors oui. Ils sont à l'intérieur.

Marian fait un pas en avant, puis s'arrête et se tourne vers Ruby.

\- Et ta Reine ?

Ruby fixe les portes qui leur font face.

\- Et bien… Emma n'est pas sortie de là en hurlant. J'imagine que c'est bon signe.

\- Alors, rentrons.

\- Passe devant, lui dit Ruby. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'une minute. Ou de cinq.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, et elle lève les yeux et se rend compte que Marian la regarde avec inquiétude, mais qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- Merci. De m'avoir prise avec vous. De m'avoir ramenée auprès de ma famille.

\- Pas de quoi.

Marian presse doucement l'épaule de Ruby, puis elle fait volte-face et pénètre dans le diner. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Ruby essaie de voir le plus de choses possibles dans l'entrebâillement - c'est-à-dire presque rien. Elle aperçoit tout de même la bannière qui était là lorsqu'elle est partie ; elle est donc sûre d'être revenue au même moment. Elle se frotte le visage et soupire, avant de décider qu'elle a suffisamment retardé l'échéance. Elle se prépare et monte les escaliers, pose une main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte d'un coup. A l'intérieur, tout le monde s'immobilise et Ruby retient sa respiration. Elle balaye la pièce du regard, remarquant à peine Marian, Robin et Roland qui s'étreignent et s'accrochent les uns aux autres comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Sa poitrine se serre et elle commence à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Regina n'est nulle part. Au moment où ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes, une odeur familière lui chatouille le nez, et elle inspire profondément, sentant le soulagement l'envahir comme l'air qui emplit ses poumons. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, révélant Granny et Regina absorbées dans une conversation animée. Elle devrait être capable d'entendre ce qu'elles disent, mais ses sens sont trop bouleversés par le fait que Regina est là, et que rien n'a changé. Elle porte une main tremblante à sa bouche, s'ordonnant de ne pas pleurer. A ce moment-là, Regina l'aperçoit. Une seconde passe, puis deux ; elle a l'impression que ça dure une éternité. Regina fronce les sourcils, ignorant Granny et se dirigeant tout droit vers Ruby. La jeune femme retient sa respiration.

\- Où étais-tu _passée ?_ exige de savoir Regina. Je me faisais un sang _d'encre !_

Elle inspecte Ruby du regard, désirant apparemment s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

\- J'ai jeté un sortilège de location, et il n'a pas réussi à te trouver. J'ai cru que tu étais _morte !_

Ruby laisse échapper un éclat de rire, mais est vite rattrapée par les sanglots, et elle se jette au cou de Regina, la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre elle. Ses émotions finissent par remonter à la surface, et ses larmes débordent et coulent. Elle se détache un peu de l'étreinte pour scruter le visage de la brune ; pour s'assurer que chaque trait, chaque petite ride et chaque marque est exactement à la même place que lorsqu'elle est partie. Elle écrase ses lèvres contre celles de Regina.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche. Je t'aime. Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? demande Regina, visiblement inquiétée par sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as oublié ! déclare Ruby, un grand sourire sur le visage. Tu as suffisamment cru en nous pour oublier ! Tu _voulais_ suffisamment que ça devienne réel pour oublier !

Le froncement de sourcils de Regina s'accentue, et ses yeux scannent le visage de Ruby.

\- Tu t'es cognée la tête, ma chérie ?

Ruby secoue la tête, des traces de larmes sur les joues, refusant de lâcher Regina.

\- Il s'est passé des trucs, lui dit-elle.

Elle ne prévoit pas de garder les « trucs » secrets, mais pour le moment, elle veut juste profiter d'être de nouveau dans les bras de Regina après avoir failli la perdre. Pour se faire gronder d'avoir joué avec le passé, elle verra plus tard.

\- Et ensuite, il s'est passé d'autres trucs. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Je suis de retour. _On_ est de retour.

Henry s'est approché au milieu du babillage de Ruby, et il fronce les sourcils vers elle.

\- T'es bizarre, toi.

\- Henry ! le rabroue Regina.

Ruby se contente se tendre la main et d'attraper l'adolescent par l'avant de sa chemise, l'attirant dans l'étreinte générale.

\- Et _toi_ , tu vas rester avec nous.

\- Je sais, dit-il, la voix assourdie par l'épaule de Ruby.

Il recule un peu.

\- Emma est bizarre, elle aussi, mais elle a dit qu'on restait.

Il se tourne vers sa mère.

\- Moi, je serai resté, de toute façon.

Le sourire de Regina vaut tout ce qu'a traversé Ruby ces dernières heures. Elle attire Henry contre elle et lui embrasse les cheveux. Ruby sait qu'elle devrait laisser mère et fils partager ce moment, mais elle ne résiste pas à l'envie de les serrer contre elle.

\- Bon sang, je vous aime tellement, tous les deux.

\- Finalement, peut-être que ton évaluation de la situation était correcte, Henry. C'est _vrai_ qu'elle se comporte bizarrement.

\- Oh, comme si c'était nouveau, réplique Ruby d'un ton auto-dérisoire, évitant le regard de Regina.

Jusqu'au moment où des doigts se glissent doucement sous son menton, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Les yeux de la brune sont curieux, presque suspicieux.

\- Ruby, commence-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien dont on ait besoin de discuter maintenant, alors qu'on est en train de faire la fête.

Elle se détache de l'étreinte mais ne s'éloigne pas, attirant Henry et Regina près d'elle en passant un bras autour de chacun d'entre eux.

Regina hoche la tête.

\- Donc je devrais juste ignorer le fait que Robin Hood est en train d'embrasser sa femme morte ?

\- Oui, répond la louve. Au moins pour ce soir. Parce que ce soir, je veux juste être dans tes bras. Demain, on discutera de toutes les choses bizarres et merveilleuses que j'ai faites.

\- Quel est la gravité des ennuis dans lesquels tu t'es fourrée ? demande Henry. Sur une échelle de un à dix.

Regina les regarde tour à tour, une expression amusée sur le visage, et Ruby balaye la question d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tout le monde soit vivant et en bonne santé.

Henry tourne son regard vers sa mère.

\- Je vais miser vingt-cinq.

Regina secoue la tête.

\- Quarante, au moins.

\- Shhh ! les gronde Ruby. On dirait que Mary Margaret et David vont enfin révéler le prénom du bébé.

\- Ruby, prévient Regina d'un ton menaçant. Tu _sais_ que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses.

Ruby soupire, sait qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à retarder l'échéance pendant beaucoup plus longtemps, mais essaie tout de même.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Regina. Promis. Mais… attendons juste que le baptême soit terminé ; ensuite je te dirai tout.

David prend alors la parole. Debout aux côtés de sa femme, il s'éclaircit la gorge, réclamant le silence. Lorsque ça ne marche pas, il attrape sa pinte de bière et la fait tinter avec une petite cuillère.

\- Excusez-moi. Si je pouvais avoir votre attention pendant quelques secondes…

Lorsque le diner finit par se taire, il continue.

\- Cette cérémonie est un événement que nous avons longtemps attendu. L'arrivée de notre fils a été une source de joie pour notre famille.

David s'interrompt pour jeter un regard à son fils, qui se trouve dans les bras de Mary Margaret, et il sourit, relevant les yeux pour contempler la foule.

\- Nous espérons partager cette joie avec vous en lui donnant le nom d'un héros. De quelqu'un qui nous a tous sauvés. Que nous aimions, et qui nous aimait en retour.

\- Peuple de Storybrooke, poursuit Mary Margaret. Nous sommes très heureux de vous présenter notre fils, le Prince Neal.

Le diner explose en cris de joie et applaudissements, puis les conversations reprennent et les gens s'approchent pour venir faire la rencontre « officielle » du bébé. Henry lève les yeux vers sa mère, qui lui désigne ses grands-parents d'un geste de la tête.

\- Va, dit-elle à son fils avec un sourire. Va dire bonjour à ton oncle Neal.

Henry fait un grand sourire à Regina avant de se diriger à grands pas vers ses grands-parents et Emma, qui s'extasient tous autour de Neal.

\- Tu veux y aller aussi ? demande Ruby, consciente du fait que Regina est sans doute mal-à-l'aise.

Ruby sait aussi bien qu'elle que c'est à cause d'elle que David et Mary Margaret ont dû attendre cet événement si longtemps. Et même si ses amis sont plus qu'heureux de partager leur bonheur avec Regina, Ruby remarque que la brune reste souvent en retrait. Ruby respecte son choix, mais elle essaie quand même de briser cette habitude en l'encourageant gentiment de temps à autre.

\- Peut-être quand il y aura moins de monde, répond Regina. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'avoir tant de gens qui s'agitent autour de lui.

\- Ok, acquiesce Ruby, la serrant plus fermement contre elle tout en regardant Henry saluer pour la première fois son oncle Neal.

Ruby tourne la tête et presse ses lèvres contre le front de Regina, fermant les yeux et laissant une nouvelle vague de soulagement la traverser. Les choses auraient pu se terminer tellement mal, mais Regina les a tous sauvés. Regina a vu suffisamment de vérité en elle pour croire en leur futur. Le sourire de Ruby s'agrandit contre la peau de la brune. Elle est de retour, son amante est dans ses bras, son cœur est vraisemblablement toujours en un seul morceau quelque part ; tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Tu « me fais un peu flipper », comme dirait Henry, admet Regina, se détachant de son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je vais au moins avoir besoin d'un rapide résumé de ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à Miss Swan.

Ruby soupire, mais c'est un soupir content.

\- On est remontées dans le temps. Je suis tombée sur toi, tu m'as jetée en prison, je t'ai convaincue qu'on avait un avenir ensemble, j'ai retrouvé Emma, et on est revenues dans le futur.

Les sourcils de Regina se haussent un peu plus à chaque mot qu'elle entend.

\- Et maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de _plus_ qu'un rapide résumé de ce qui vous est arrivé ; sinon je risque de perdre mon calme.

\- Ça finit bien, tu t'en doutes, tente de la rassurer Ruby.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, réplique Regina, haussant le ton.

Elle attire le regard des personnes les plus proches d'elle, et Ruby affiche un sourire pour les rassurer, posant une main sur le bras de la brune.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour parler de ça.

Regina semble vouloir protester, et son insistance va plus loin qu'un simple désir d'être informée des derniers événements. Ses yeux brillent d'une peur réelle. Elle plisse les lèvres et détourne le regard, croisant ses bras sur son ventre. Ruby fronce les sourcils, attire Regina contre elle.

\- Hey, murmure-t-elle. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, promis. J'ai juste… pensé que tu ne voudrais pas faire ça ici.

Lorsque Regina tourne la tête pour croiser son regard, sa peur est toujours là, mélangée à une note de résignation.

\- Tu sais, alors.

Lorsque le froncement de sourcils confus de Ruby s'accentue, elle poursuit.

\- Tu as vu. Comment j'étais.

Le cœur de Ruby se serre en entendant ces mots. Elle jette un regard à Mary Margaret et David, qui sont toujours envahis de gens voulant observer et s'extasier devant Neal. Personne ne les remarquera si elles s'éclipsent. Elle baisse la main et entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Regina.

\- Viens.

Elle la tire vers elle, la fait sortir du diner, sentant l'anxiété de la brune grimper en flèche. Elle les amène dans un coin de l'arrière-cour où sont installées quelques tables et des chaises. Ruby intime à Regina de s'asseoir et elle en fait de même, approchant au maximum leurs chaises, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Elle se penche et pose ses mains sur les cuisses de Regina, les caressant de ses pouces.

\- J'ai toujours su qui tu étais. Et je sais qui tu _es_.

Ruby lui sourit.

\- _Rien_ de ce que j'ai vu n'a changé quoi que ce soit à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime. Même quand tu m'as enfermée dans tes douves, menacée avec des flèches trempées d'argent et que tu te fichais de moi chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche… je t'aimais _quand même_.

Le visage de Regina blêmit de plus en plus, et elle ferme les yeux lorsque Ruby mentionne les flèches.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il m'aurait été facile de te tuer ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Et d'abord, comment as-tu fait pour te faire remarquer au point que je te fasse prisonnière ? Je te pensais plus futée que ça.

\- Je me suis rendue, répond Ruby. J'ai… j'ai pensé que je pouvais te convaincre de me croire. Et hey, devine quoi ?

Elle presse la jambe de Regina et termine :

\- J'ai _réussi_.

\- Est-ce qu'elle…

Regina ferme les yeux.

\- Est-ce que _je_ t'ai blessée, de quelque manière que ce soit ?

\- _Non_ , répond Ruby d'un ton véhément. Pas du tout. Tu as menacé de le faire, à plusieurs occasions. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Regina secoue la tête.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Ruby se fustige d'être si facile à démasquer.

\- Ça peut attendre.

Elle remue sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise, sachant qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment ne pas mettre Regina au courant ; elle a besoin qu'elle remette son cœur à sa place.

\- Ruby !

Regina tape sur pied par terre et se lève, s'éloignant de la table à laquelle elles étaient assises et se dirigeant vers la clôture qui se trouve devant le diner avant de s'appuyer contre. Ruby se dépêche de la rejoindre.

\- Il… est possible qu'on ait eu un problème d'ordre _cardiaque_ …

Regina se tourne vers elle, le visage figé d'horreur. Sa main s'abat sur la poitrine de Ruby, se presse fermement dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle bouge sa main, essayant de détecter un pouls.

\- J'e t'ai pris ton cœur ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Ça, tu l'as fait il y a longtemps, Regina, répond Ruby, couvrant la main de la brune de la sienne. Ton toi passé l'a juste… momentanément emprunté.

Les yeux de Regina brûlent de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la fureur, et Ruby décide qu'il n'est pas le moment de jouer aux poètes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave ! se dépêche-t-elle de continuer. Tu l'as sans doute mis quelque part, on n'a qu'à aller le chercher et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir _pris_ , Ruby, fulmine Regina. Comment je suis censée savoir où il _est ?_

\- Euh, et ben, ton caveau de l'enfer plein de boîtes contenant des cœurs semble être un bon point de départ, répond Ruby, haussant un sourcil. On a qu'à commencer par là.

Regina se contente de lui jeter un regard noir, et pendant un instant, Ruby craint de l'avoir vraiment mise en rogne. La brune attrape brusquement sa main et la traîne derrière elle avant qu'elle ait vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. Ruby ne peut retenir un petit sourire face aux enjambées régulières et énervées de Regina. L'autre femme pousse la porte du diner et tire Ruby à l'intérieur. Elle balaie la pièce du regard et repère rapidement Henry, qui regarde quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Mary Margaret. Elle se dirige vers lui.

\- Henry, commence Regina d'un ton sec. Je suis désolée, je vais devoir te laisser pour aller réparer les erreurs d'une _idiote_.

Emma jette un regard compatissant à Ruby.

\- Ah, elle est au courant.

Ruby hésite entre répondre à la question d'Emma et protester face à l'emploi du mot « idiote » ; mais au final, elle n'a le temps de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, Mary Margaret choisissant ce moment pour intervenir :

\- Quelle idiote ? Quelle erreur ? Elle est au courant de quoi ? Qui est _« elle ? »_

La femme aux cheveux sombres regarde tour à tour sa fille, son ancienne belle-mère et sa meilleure amie, attendant une réponse.

\- Je suis l'idiote, soupire Ruby en levant la main. J'ai laissé mon cœur à-

\- San Francisco* ? l'interrompt David, déclenchant des froncements de sourcils impatients de Snow et Ruby, un regard tueur de Regina et un roulement d'yeux affectueux de sa fille.

\- Avec tu sais qui…, dans la Forêt Enchantée, poursuit Ruby.

Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, jetant des coups d'œil rapides à Regina.

\- Et Regina vient de le découvrir.

\- Tu es toujours vivante, intervient Henry avec un sourire.

Il reporte son attention sur Regina.

\- Donc, tu as dû le mettre en sécurité.

\- Apparemment, répond Regina, le regard légèrement adouci.

Profitant de la légère accalmie, Ruby lance :

\- Un Confesseur t'a dit qu'on serait ensemble. Dans le futur.

Elle presse la main qui enserre toujours la sienne.

\- Elle t'a dit que tu devrais oublier que tu m'avais rencontrée pour que ça arrive ; que sinon, tu ferais peut-être quelque chose qui bouleverserait l'ordre des choses.

Ruby ne peut se retenir de sourire en se souvenant de ce que ça veut dire.

\- Et tu ne te souviens de rien, donc tu as dû me croire, au moins un peu ; tu devais avoir envie de me croire.

Evidemment, Mary Margaret verse une larme en entendant ça.

\- Oh, c'est la chose la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais entendue.

Ruby se retient de mentionner les événements décidément moins joyeux qui ont suivi cet épisode, ne sachant pas si Emma l'a déjà mise au courant. Regina, qui était déjà mal-à-l'aise et qui l'est encore plus maintenant que Mary Margaret s'émeut de la situation, soupire.

\- Enfin bref, Henry ; Ruby et moi devons partir, dit-elle. Profite de ta soirée, et je te verrai demain.

Henry s'approche et enlace Regina, forçant Ruby à lui lâcher la main.

\- Pas de problème, maman. J'espère que tu vas retrouver le cœur de Ruby.

Emma se lève également et prend Ruby dans ses bras.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-elle. De m'avoir aidée à trouver mon chez moi.

Ruby serre Emma contre elle, souriante.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir fait sortir de prison, Sheriff.

La blonde éclate de rire contre son épaule et la serre une seconde de plus avant de s'éloigner. Henry la remplace immédiatement. Elle prend le garçon toujours plus grand dans ses bras et le serre contre elle.

\- Elle ne va pas rester en colère longtemps, lui dit Henry, suffisamment fort pour que Regina l'entende et hausse un sourcil. Ça, c'est son expression « Je vous fais bien comprendre que je suis énervée parce que je suis inquiète ».

Ruby croise le regard de Regina et voit qu'elle se retient de sourire. Elle ; elle n'essaie même pas.

\- Ouais, je commence à la reconnaître, celle-là, admet-elle lorsqu'Henry se détache de son étreinte.

Regina souffle.

\- Oui, et bien, peut-être que si les gens que j'aime arrêtaient de faire les idiots, je ne l'utiliserais pas si souvent.

Elle tend la main et attrape de nouveau celle de Ruby. Mais son emprise n'est pas aussi désespérée que tout à l'heure, et au bout d'un moment, elle passe ses doigts entre ceux de Ruby, les entrelaçant. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Mary Margaret et fait un pas en avant. De sa main libre, elle effleure le tout petit poing levé du bébé.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, Prince Neal, dit-elle ; et Ruby observe le visage de Mary Margaret rougir de bonheur.

Le tourbillon familier de la magie de Regina les enveloppe, et lorsqu'il se dissipe, elles se trouvent dans le cimetière, juste devant le caveau du père de la brune. Ruby frissonne ; elle n'a jamais aimé le cimetière, à cause de son odorat trop développé. Elle presse la main de Regina dans la sienne, et l'autre femme lui jette un regard. Son visage est sérieux ; Ruby en déduit qu'elle n'est pas encore pardonnée.

\- Bien, commence Regina. Finissons-en.

Sa voix tremble légèrement ; elle est inquiète. Ruby refuse d'avancer, forçant le Maire à s'arrêter. La louve l'attire dans ses bras en tirant sur leur main jointes, et elle guide sa tête contre son épaule. Regina pose ses deux mains sur sa poitrine pour retrouver son équilibre.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assure Ruby.

Passer d'un désespoir absolu à la découverte que rien d'important n'a changé lui a donné une vision optimiste de la situation.

\- On est là, toutes les deux. Ça veut forcément dire que tu l'as gardé, non ?

Regina soupire.

\- Non, Ruby ; absolument pas.

Elle tapote la poitrine de Ruby.

\- La seule chose qui compte, pour l'instant, c'est qu'il n'est pas _là_. Il faut qu'on le remette à sa place.

Elle s'éloigne, lâchant la main de Ruby et utilisant sa magie pour ouvrir les portes du caveau. La jeune femme la suit, penaude. Un nouveau geste de la main, et la tombe se décale sur le côté, révélant les escaliers en colimaçon qui mènent à la crypte. A chaque pas, l'air se fait de plus en plus humide, et crépitant de magie. C'est la magie de Regina, et elle s'enroule autour de Ruby comme une couverture bien chaude.

Une fois dans la crypte, Ruby prend un moment pour observer les différents objets et livres posés un peu partout.

\- Ne touche à _rien_ , lui ordonne Regina en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Ruby hausse un sourcil. Elle suit Regina, prenant soin de faire glisser ses doigts sur plusieurs artéfacts se trouvant sur son passage.

\- Je te vois, lui dit Regina d'une voix traînante, et le bras de Ruby retombe immédiatement le long de son corps.

Elles se retrouvent dans une sorte de cabinet assez grand. Une pièce très bien pensée, et composée de plusieurs tiroirs. Ruby se sent légèrement perturbée en comprenant ce qui se trouvait, ou se trouve, à l'intérieur, et elle se force à penser à autre chose. Elle lève le nez, essaye de discerner sa propre fragrance au sein du bombardement d'odeurs qui l'assaillent. Regina avance, lève une de ses mains, qui commence à briller d'une lueur violette. L'un des tiroirs s'ouvre brusquement, et Ruby est tellement surprise qu'elle en sursaute.

Regina laisse elle aussi échapper un petit bruit de surprise. Ou peut-être de soulagement. Elle tire la boîte du tiroir, la tenant entre ses deux mains. Elle tape légèrement sur le couvercle, et il s'ouvre, révélant un cœur rougeoyant, au pouls régulier. Ruby porte une main sa bouche et réalise qu'elle devait quand même être un peu inquiète face à la possibilité qu'il n'ait pas été là. Regina sort tendrement le cœur de son coffre, le tient comme s'il était fait de verre. Ruby l'observe l'examiner, le tourner dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle, sa voix douce résonnant dans la chambre forte.

Regina secoue la tête avant de croiser le regard de Ruby.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as pu me raconter pour que je décide de le garder au lieu de l'écraser devant les yeux de Snow White.

De sa main libre, elle pousse légèrement l'épaule de Ruby.

\- Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été assez _stupide_ pour t'approcher suffisamment de moi et me laisser le prendre en premier lieu.

Ruby se laisse pousser par Regina, souriante.

\- Je t'ai juste parlé de notre relation de maintenant, explique-t-elle. Je t'ai promis que tu serais heureuse.

\- Et je t'ai crue sur parole ? demande Regina.

\- Apparemment, répond Ruby en désignant le cœur que son amante a dans les mains d'un signe de tête. A moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un plan extrêmement élaboré pour détruire le bonheur de Mary Margaret.

Elle sait que c'est impossible avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

\- Ouuuh, ça, ça serait un coup de maître.

Ruby voit qu'elle se retient de sourire.

\- Et comment peux-tu être sûre que ce n'est _pas_ mon plan ?

Le sourire de Ruby s'agrandit, et elle fait un pas en direction de Regina. Levant la main, elle dessine le contour des lèvres de la brune avec son pouce, passant sur sa cicatrice, autour de son nez, jusque sur les petites rides qui marquent le coin de ses yeux.

\- Parce que je te connais. Tu te crois forte pour cacher tes émotions, mais c'est faux. Tu m'aimes.

La lumière des bougies éclaire les larmes qui brillent soudain dans les yeux de Regina.

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle. Même si tu _es_ une idiote.

Ruby éclate de rire.

\- Tu m'aimes _parce que_ je suis une idiote, corrige-t-elle.

\- C'est entièrement possible, oui, concède Regina en roulant des yeux.

\- Alors, embrasse l'idiote, répond Ruby en penchant la tête vers elle.

\- Non, réplique Regina, interrompant son mouvement. Je suis toujours en colère.

Ruby fronce les sourcils.

\- Parce que je t'ai donné mon cœur ? demande-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu as sauté dans un portail pour sauver une blonde à la noix, répond Regina d'un ton irrité. Je sais que tu aimes bien venir au secours des demoiselles en détresses, chérie, mais je préférerais qu'à l'avenir, tu ne te mettes _pas_ à ce point en danger.

Les mains de Ruby encerclent la taille de Regina, et elle l'attire contre elle.

\- Tu sais que si c'était à refaire, je le referai, murmure-t-elle d'un ton presque désolé.

Regina soupire.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Mais ça ne te rend pas moins stupide, et ça ne me rend pas moins furieuse.

Appuyant son front contre celui de Regina, Ruby les berce doucement, toutes les deux.

\- Et si tu remettais mon cœur à sa place, et que j'essayais de faire moins l'idiote pour que tu puisses être moins furieuse ?

\- J'aurais pu te perdre, murmure Regina. Elle… _j'aurais_ pu te tuer. Et ensuite, Emma serait revenue sans toi et je… Je… ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Ruby enlace plus fermement Regina, la serre contre elle. Elle est consciente du fait que ce scénario était possible ; elle y a pensé plusieurs fois, assise dans les cachots de Regina, attendant son exécution.

\- Je sais, cajole-t-elle. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je suis là. On est là, toutes les deux, ensembles. Je trouve que les choses se sont plutôt bien terminées.

Une main remonte le long de son dos et s'emmêle dans les cheveux de sa nuque, l'attirant dans un baiser profond. Elle rend le baiser, laisse Regina les guider. Une vague de douleur la traverser lorsque la brune plonge sa main dans sa poitrine, mais c'est suivi par un véritable torrent d'émotions, son amour et son bonheur l'envahissant de nouveau, en pleine force. Ses bras se resserrent autour de Regina, qui relâche son cœur et sort sa main de sa poitrine.

Le baiser s'arrête progressivement, mais elles ne se lâchent pas, le regard plongé dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

\- Bon, Marty McFly, dit Regina. On peut rentrer, maintenant ?

Les yeux de Ruby s'illuminent.

\- Tu as vu ce film ?

\- Mon ange, pendant presque trente ans, j'ai vécu dans cette ville sans avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, répond Regina avec un sourire désabusé. J'ai vu presque tous les films qu'on a au vidéoclub.

Ruby éclate de rire.

\- J'adore apprendre des nouveaux trucs sur toi, dit-elle. Et moi, j'étais plus le Doc. Emma était Marty.

\- Tant qu'elle ne s'est pas retrouvée dans une situation compromettante avec sa mère, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en remettra.

\- Non. Et, beurk.

Ruby fronce le nez.

\- Je te raconterai demain ce qui est arrivé à Emma. Pour l'instant, je veux rentrer à la maison et adorer ma Reine.

Elle fait un mouvement de sourcils suggestif et ajoute :

\- Toute la nuit.

Regina sourit et raffermit son étreinte sur Ruby.

Great Scot**, murmure-t-elle ; et l'instant d'après, elles disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

 *** _I left my heart in San Francisco,_ c'est une chanson. **

**** Et ça c'est censé être une réplique connue de Retour vers le Futur mais comme je l'ai jamais vu (je sais, _je sais_ ), je saurais pas vous dire. Si vous avez une meilleures idée de traduction ou que vous savez à quoi sa correspond, mettez-le moi en review ou en MP :)**

 **Et voilàààà, un OS assez long mais que j'avais aimé lire et que j'ai voulu vous faire découvrir :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Merci à Not gonna die pour la correction ! xoxo**


End file.
